Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh
by patem
Summary: Zelda: A young girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was found in the desert with no memory of who she is or was. She discovers she has powers but you will have to find out when she does. When she meets the young prince soon to be Pharaoh of Egypt she finds herself in a battle to save the world from an unparalleled evil. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Legend Of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh Chapter one**

As you wake up you see the sun starting to rise. _Wow__, _you thought_, __what a beautiful sunrise. The major question I have is where am I_? You get up and go into the hallway to find it empty. Just then, you hear some thing come from the next room. You run and hide in the room but you find out that room had only one exit. You thought, _Darn it, should have thought that one through_. You hid in the corner by the door to make a quick run for it. A person comes in and to your surprize it was a young boy. He had multi-colored spiky hair looked the same age as you. You were about to run for it but he seen you. _Darn, now I have to prepare for when he attacks__, _you thought to yourself. You go back as far as you could in the corner and got ready to spring. When he seen this he put his hands in front of him and said "No, I'm not going hurt you come out of the corner so you don't feel trapped. I will sit on the bed while you do that." He went and sat on the bed facing you. Very slowly you got out of the corner but stayed as far from him as possible. "I am the Prince Atem. You may call me just Atem. Do you have any questions that I can answer for you," said the boy. You tell him, "Yeah, where am I and how did I get here?"  
"I should have known you were going to ask those questions. You were found in the desert unconscious by my father and brought here to the city of Egypt. I have kept an eye on you since they brought you in." " How long have I been out," you asked more softly. " You have been out for two days since we found you. Yesterday morning when I came in to check on you, you had a fever for most of the day. It broke at nightfall. I'm surprised to see you up and walking so quickly. If it is ok I would like to know your name." Trying to remember your name was hard than you had a flashback standing in front of a young girl that says " Zelda, sounds familiar ..." As you come back to reality you notice Atem holding you up. "Are you ok? After I asked your name you passed out," said Atem. You could tell that he concerned about you, so quickly you told Atem "My name is Zelda, I can't tell you any more because I don't remember anything else. The reason I passed out because I had a strong flashback." "Well I guess your memory will come back on its own. Lets tell my father that you are awake." You started to follow Atem out when your stomach started to hurt.  
It felt like someone kicked you in the stomach. You were on your knees with your arms over your stomach. Atem was at your side in an instant and asked, "Are you ok? What is wrong?" You wanted to reply but the pain was too much and that's when everything went black.  
As you come to you feel an arm under your you follow the arm it led to you sat up, he crossed his arms under his head_. __He must have fallen asleep at the side of my bed after he put me on it,_you thought. You went around the bed to Atem and gently picked him up and sent him on the bed. Just as you were about to leave Atem starts waking up. "How did I end up on the bed", asked Atem. You reply, "I put you there so your back don't hurt in the morning." "Thank you. How do you feel?" "Better. I am going for a walk. Do you want to come?" "Yeah, fresh air might do us both some good. "As you walked through Atem's home. "Did you tell your father about what happened earlier," You asked Atem. He replied " My father walked in just you were in pain," it looked like it pained him to go to that memory, "and he was the one who got your pain to stop. That reminds me we have to tell my father your up." "Ok than," you told him.  
When you got to the throne room Atem's father was worried about something. He seen you walking with Atem the concern left his face. He said, " Oh! I am glad that you are awake. How do you feel?" "Better. Thank you for helping me." "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, my name is Aknamkanon." "Well my name is only thing is, I have no memory of my past." "She has gained a small part earlier today," Atem added. The Pharaoh then said "Atem do you mind sharing your room with Zelda I have need of that room for a while. I must ask you to do the same thing but sharing the room with the Atem?" "I will what I must do. Pharaoh, I will repay the debt that I owe you," you told him.  
The Pharaoh then told you both to leave and we made our way to Atem's room. You were surprised on the balcony and the size_. __He has a balcony__, _you thought. You ran to see the view and you loved it. "Nice view isn't it," a voice said from your left. I replied "Yes it is. I never thanked you for saving me. Thank you for everything. Sorry for the corner thing." Your apology stunned Atem. "That was not your fault, you were confused and didn't know where you were," Atem said after he recovered "I would have done the same thing. I saw you were weighing the option to attack is how I knew I was in no danger and sat on the bed."  
You started feeling tired and now it was dark tossed you a light blue night-dress. The dress you were wearing was a light blue that was floor long and white with strange got the dress that Atem gave you and he lead the way to the bathroom. When you were done you walked out and Atem was starting to take his shirt off. He turned around to see you and says " That looks good on you Zelda, we had it made for you when you awoke." "Thanks Atem. Lets go to sleep, it looks like you're about to drop." "You might be right." You both lay in bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh Chapter 2**

After you went to sleep with Atem the night went smothly until the nightmares started. In the nightmare you are running to a burning castle and by the time you got to the enterance of the castle the door started to open. Then two people on a white horse came by nearly running you over. You stare in the direction that the two people went and you see something move in the corner of your eye. You turn around to seea man on black armor onblack horse and when he lifted his hand you got is when you wake up with Atem holding your sholders. "Are you ok? You started tossing and turning along with sceaming,"said Atem taking his hands off your sat up and said, "Yeah, I think I had a nightmare or something. Is it time to get up already?" "Yeah that is when you started havin ga nightmare.I thought you were in pain againso I tried to wake you up. Here isa towel for you."You were about to ask why when you put your hand on your face and it was wet. All you could do was laugh and Atem started to laugh with you. You used the towelwhile Atem got you another dress. No doubt it was made for you after they found you. This dress was solid white. You went to the bathroom and changed and when you come out Atem was already in new clothes.  
You both start walking down the hall way and you found a woman that was pregnant in the last stages of it. She was lifting something big and having a hard for her to move it. You rush over to help her and she said, "Thank you for helping me move this." You replied, "No problem, you should be resting instead of working. That can hurt your baby more than you know." Atem says, "Agreed go and rest and if any one asks tell them I sent you." All the lady could say was, "Thank you prince." She left and you told Atem,"I should stay and help ont as much as I can arond here. You go and I will continue from here. "Ok." After that, you helped the servants and when you were done the servants said, "Thank you m'lady, your help will be remembered and appericated." "No problem. I am glad to help," you replied and left to look for Atem.  
As you were looking for Atem you had the feeling that you were being followed, so you went around the corner to find more men thought_, I was being herded here_.As the men behind you closed in you saw Atem and yelled,"Ate-", they gagged you before you could finished. Atem still heard you and was running to help men tied your hands behind your back and the others were getting ready to fight put you insack but not with out a fight you kicked two in the shin thinking _I have to help Atem before he gets hurt_. By the time you got the sack down they had their arm around Atem's neck. Just than they kicked you in the stomach and they started to tie Atem ignored the pain and tried to get to Atem but they hit you in the head.  
When you come around you are in the sack with a massive you think is_, Is Atem ok? Did someone help him_? A voice that sounded like Atem replied in your head_, No unfotunately. Wait I can hear your thoughts. That makes comunications easer_. Just then your spine started hurt and Atem sensed it all he could ask was_, Are you ok? _  
All he heard was the sack around you rip. You look at your new form and you were a huge wolf_. Wow, that is cool_, you thought. Atem just thought_, I don't know what happend just help me out. That ripping noise made me fall somehow._ Just then the men saw you not knowing what to make of you. You desided to take advantage of the opening. You started to back up to the bag and once close enough you turned around grabbed the bag with your teeth and started to run . They started to chase you but you were the fastest despite your size. When they gave up you slow down and said in your thought,_ it looks like we lost them. You ok in there?_ Atem said_ Yeah, why does it feels like I am tied to a horse. Or hanging from one any._The only reply you had for him was _I dont know but I turned into a wolf. _He was silent until you found shade. Once there you turned back. _Wow that was easy. I am back as a human the clothes are unharmed, _you went back to the bag that Atem was in and untied it. You helped him out and took the cloth out of his mouth.  
"Well," he started "the hard part just began. Now how do we get back to the palace?" "We should wait for night fall and it is almost that time anyway. It will be easy that way." At night fall, you started to look around to find nothing. You looked at Atem and he looked like he was sick. "Atem are you ok?" You put your hand on head but your hands were cold. You put your lips on his head and it was hot like he had a fever. He did, and you told him "Atem you are running a fever. We need to find a village to get you help." You turned in to a wolf and put him on your back. _Hold on tight, I am going to be running._"Ok," was all he had to say. You run to the top of a sand dune and found a small village. _Atem hold on tight, I don't care if you pull fur out just do it._ He held on tighter and you started running. You got in feet of the village and he got off. You turned back and that is when he past out. You had to catch him before he fell. You carried him in the bridal way to the village.  
a villager saw you on the way and ran to you. "Is he ok," asked the villager. You told him, "No, he has a fever and he needs help." He brought you in his house and you put Atem on the extra bed that the guy had. You layed on the other side of Atem higher than his head. The guy came with back with two cool rags. You took a rag and put it on Atem's forehead. He shivered and it made you shiver. You had to get up to walk around but you did not leave the room. As long as Atem was unconscious, you were uncomfortable with everything. You told the man, Shaddaa, "Shaddaa, he has been unconscious for two days now." That's when the village leader came in. "Shaddaa, who are these people and why have you let them in the village?" Not liking the leaders attitude you went to Atem, protecting him from harm. The leader of the village relised who you were protecting and stepped forward. "Don't come any closer to me and my friend," you shouted. The leader said, "I won't harm you young lady or your friend. Shaddaa, do you know who this is? This is the prince Atem." Shaddaa looked confused. "The Pharaoh told all the village leaders to keep an eye out forthe Prince becausehe and a young woman were kidnapped. You sat up straight but you were still protective. Just then Atem started to move and waking sat lower on the bed and held Atem's head with your arm. "Zelda is that you," was his first words. You sighed, "Yes Atem. I am here. How do you feel?" you asked more relaxed.  
"Better, just exhasted. Help me up." That is what you did and one question popped up from the village leader, "Prince,are you well? Your father told us to help find you."Atem looked at you then went back to the leader,"Thank you for helping us. I don't know how I will repay you for all your help. Zelda did you find a way to the palace yet?" "No. When I brought you hereI was not confortable leaving you here alone so I never left the room. I was at your side for the time you got here. It might be best if we both get something to eat. You help Atem to the table.

As you eat you think, _Atem, you still need rest so after this the both of us could use some sleep. _Atem just nodded and after the meal you went to sleep with Atem's arm over your waist.

_You are starting to have strong feelings about Atem. So strong that you are protecting him like an alpha female protecting her cubs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Girl With the Pharaoh Chapter three**

As the sun rose, it started to bring back memories of your past. That little village you and Atem were in reminded you of a feeling that had been felt for years. It felt like you belonged. you looked at Atem and even though he has been asleep for the past two days, he looked peaceful. For the first time, you were starting to like him, more than a friend.  
As you were thinking this you felt his presence in the back of your mind. He was starting to wake up. He looked at you and said "Good morning Zelda. No nightmares?" "No. Quite peaceful here it reminds me of something but I cant seem to remember." "Are you ready to leave? My father already sent word of our disapparence." You helped Atem up and just as you start to walk toward the the door a young woman stopped put youself in between the girl and Atem.  
She spoke softly, "My mother made this for you and Atem. She held up two cloaks with small woman said, "They are for when you go back to the palace. So it can keep the sun off your backs." Atem said, "Thank you, we will wear them when we go back." She put the cloaks on the bed and left. You relaxed a bit when she left.

Atem thought, _Still paranoid huh?_ You said out loud,"Yeah, when I was getting kidnapped I did not expect them to go for you too. I am so sorry for getting you into this mess." "It is not your fault, you needed help and I was the only one around."

You left with Atem wearing the cloaks with the hoods up. You saw the village leader and a boy holding a single horse. "Prince, this is the only horse we can spare at the moment. We hope it will be enough." Atem said "That will be more than enough. Thank you for all your help. Farewell." Atem got on the horse and he held out his hand to you. You grabbed it and he pulled you up behind him. The horse reared up and you started riding off.

You stopped two minutes later to see what you could see and hopefully find the palace. You got off, took the cloak off and changeed into a wolf.

Atem barly caught it with out moving to the side. _Sorry about that Atem, this is the quickest way to find the palace, _you thought. "Unless you turned into a scent tracker we will have a haed time finding the palace," said Atem

You thought, _Wait that's it. Atem give me your hand. _"Why?"_ Because I can get your scent and you can follow me back to the palace on the horse._ "That is a good idea but what about the horse? I don't think it will want to follow a wolf. No offence." _I will take care of that part. _You went in front of the horse and told it, Horse, I will not hurt you. follow me so we can get my friend home. Ok, the horse replied toyou_, I will follow you. I knew that you were no danger to me because of your scent._  
_ Atem, the horse has agreed to follow just give me your hand_. "Ok, Zelda," said Atem and holding out his hand so you sniffed it. It smelled like roses and sandle wood. _Ok, _you thought, _now follow me closely. _You started to run with Atem following. It seemed that you were following the trail by sight or you were consumed by your instinks. A couple minutes later the palace was in sight. Also something rose in Atem's mind, unintentuly you listened. _This is strange. Ever since Father found her, and I took care of her, it seems that I couldn't leave her side. I wonder what it is_. After that you knew he felt the same way. It that you two could not leave the other's side, at least not willingly. He looked at you and knew you heared so you nodded. "Well that is not how I wanted you to know but now you know at the same time I did." _At times, the mind hearing can help but it gets annoying half the time,_ you thought.When you got a better look at the palace, you noticed that something was wrong. You thought, _Atem, stay here_. You ran off and as you got closer to the palace it fadded away. As you looked back you sensed Atem's fear. When you got back, the horse was bucking and trying to get him off for some reason.  
Atem started to fall and you jumped to catch him. _What happened, _you asked with your thoughts. "I don't know, he started to buck all of a sudden." _Get on like you were on the horse and sit like that on my back._ That is what he did, when something happened to the horse and a man in black from your nightmare came out of now where from behind the tensed instintively because Atem was on your back and if his power is as stongas your dreams say they are then he can do some seirous damage.  
"I see you remember me," the man said, before you could react Atem said, "How do you know her and what do you want?" You could tell that he was debating on if he was going to do something so you started to growl. "Wow, you really don't remember me. I am hurt, after all you locked me away at least 5 times. Well maybe this will jog your memory." He held out his hand like the man in your dream. _Atem get off and find cover. Now_, you thought and shouted the last word. He thought, _Why?_ You shouted in your mind, _Just do it!_ Reluctently he got off and laid on top of a sand dune. You started pacing around in case something happened. His hand started to form a ball of energy and at first he aimed for you then he seen Atem and shot at him. You ran up and spun around with the ball of energy hitting your tail. The ball of energy bounced off your tail and hitting him in the gut.  
It seemed to shock him and when it bounced off your tail it stung. As a matter of fact it still stung but not as much as he made it look. "That was new," he said after after the shock seemed to stop, "Let's see how you handle this new thing!" He started to change forms as well but he was two times bigger then you are. Both you and Atem started to back up. _Atem, either get on my back or start running, _you thought. There was no reply, when you looked at Atem, he was glowing. _Atem, what is happening, please answer_, you thought. You still felt his presence in the back of your mind so he can hear you but something else was up. Then the clouds started to darken; the man (that was now a creature) grabbed you and pushed you into a dune. His paw never left, the presure never leave you either. He was trying to crush you but he jerked away. When you got up you saw a gaint yellow dragon that was as bright as the sun it was blinding you so you closed your eyes but it was still hurting your eyes so you covered them with your paw.  
You felt two hands around your chest and pulling you away from the light_. Zelda, it is me, Atem. Follow me, I know you can't see let me lead you_, thought Atem. You followed him for 10 minutes until Atem started to speak again. "Zelda, you could open your eyes now." You put your paw down and opened your were in a cave and a fairly dark one_. Where are we and how did we get that big dragon_, you thought."This cave is 10 miles from the palace and I summoned the Egyptian God monster, the Winged Dragon of Ra."You turned into a human and asked, "How did you manage that?"  
"When I saw you fighting against that thing and it crushing you I reacted. That thing is as strong as the sun god which is not normal for anyone." "Atem there is something you should know. He is right, I did lock him away many times." "How did you manage that?" You had to think about it before it came to you. You started, "I had help from a young boy..." Your left hand started to burn, you look at it and it sterted to glow, but something was covering it. You wiped it and there was a trangle that was divided into three parts; the bottem to parts were glowing. As you start to remember the battle you had with that man; he had the same mark except the top part was glowing on his.  
"Zelda, what is that mark on your hand," asked Atem. "I don't know Atem but I think that man knew about it." You started walk out of the cave when a dark figure stood there. It was him. You ran back to Atem with your arm to protect him. Then you started to glow like Atem did. You were consentrating your power and instead of a monster coming out of you, you became a monster. You were in a green hat, a long green tunic, white pants, and brown boots. When that man seen this he stepped back. With good reason, along with the new outfit you had a sword and shield.  
The triangle part on your hand, on the bottem right started to glow the most. "So you two merged together. How cute, that will make it easier to destroy you and claim the triforce pieces that reside within you,"said the man, "Since you don't remember me, I will tell you my name. It is Ganondorf so remember it this time." "Oh I will, after I lock you away again," you said getting ready for the fight. Atem summoned another god monster. A red dragon with a long body and two mouths. You take a quick glimps to Atem and all he had to say was, "Slifer the Sky Dragon." Since the dragon was so big when it was summoned it took form outside. "Now Ganondorf, why don't we finish this outside and end this. Some people want a normal life and fighting you isnt part of it." "Are you starting to remember or is just instinct talking. "Every one went outside and the fight began. Gannondorf shot three orbs at you and with your sword you hit them to bounce them back at him. Three direct hits and Atem had his dragon attack with its second mouth.  
Though the attack was your strongest, Ganondorf was still able to attack. He went straight for you because you had what he was after. He shot a huge black energy sphere at you and it hit its target. You flew inches from the caves entrance and made a dent in the stone wall. As you tried to get up Atem ran to help you.  
Ganondorf managed to land a hit on Slifer because both the dragon and Atem were on the ground. You got up and used a power that seemed to be merging you with Slifer. You became the Soldier of the Gods. You attacked Ganondorf head on and his attacks barly did a thing to phase you. Then he changed into that beast form from before. Just then you heard a voice say, "Lets have the beast of darkness go up against the sacred beast. Take him on as a wolf and my power will be stonger than his." You did as the voice said, defused with Slifer and changed into a wolf. You also noticed that his belly was leaking something white. So you ran to attack his belly and dodged all of his there, you jumped up and bit his stomach. He fell on his side and you took the oppertunity to attack him.  
The thing was, this strategy seemed familar somehow. Like Ganondorf used this strategy before. He got up causing you fall and turned into a human. "Well you won this battle but you won't win the war between the light and the darkness. We will meet again princess," said Ganondorf and he disappeared. You ran to Atem who was starting to get up. You changed into a human and asked, "Atem, are you ok?"  
"Yeah," he replied, "I am fine. I heard the last thing he said. He called you a princess. Are you a princess?" "I don't know who I am yet. But I can't believe him because I can sense the evil that he has done. By the way, where is the horse?" "Oh, that. Help me up." You help help him up and Slifer disappeared. Atem started to wobble so you stay there to keep him from falling. He whistled and a horse came up to him. When the horse stopped you help Atem on the horse and hopped on behind him. You both got on your way to the palace and was there in one hour. Once in the city walls everyone started to cheer. By the time you got to the palace, the Pharaoh was at the main entrance. Once Atem got down his father ran up to him and gave him a hug. "My boy, you are safe and home at last," said the Pharaoh. "Father, I am fine and so is Zelda. She had a run in with a person from her past. More than a run in, more like a fight."  
You started to blush about the way Atem said the what happened to the both of you ealier with Ganondorf. Once in the palace walls everyone went to the throne room. Just then Atem started to lose his balence so you ran to catch him. The Pharaoh saw this but he knew you weren't telling him something hom something. Since you were the closest one him you caught him before he fell.  
_ Atem are you ok, _you thought. He just said, "I am fine, just exhausted from the road." _Do you want me to tell your father about the godmonsters that you summoned, _you thought.

He replied with his thoughts this time saying, _Yes but wait until he is alone._ You nodded and the pharaoh saw it. Then the palace started to shake. It was under attack but by who was the question. Right then your left hand started to burn and you knew who was attacking. Ganondorf brought his army to the palace doors. You were about to change into your warrior form but the Pharaoh said, "Zelda, protect Atem. He is too weak to help us." "I understand Pharaoh, but I know what would scare him off and only Atem and I have the power to do that." "No, too dangerous for him at this state." "You are right but what about the people of Egypt?" "We will handle that. Just get him out of here." You said that you would but Atem said, "Father I will stay here. I won't let this man put our people in danger." The Pharaoh said, "Enough, you will not fight. Go get some rest." You started to walk Atem when Atem's legs went out from under him. You picked him up and went to his chambers and laid him on his bed. "Zelda, that fight took a lot out of me. If he is here then we can't do anything." A voice said, "Oh, how sweet, a princess doing what she is told to. I never thought the infamous Princess Zelda following orders from a prince of another kingdom." You turned to see Ganondorf. "Who was following orders cause it was doing a favor for a friend," you replied then getting on the defensive in front of Atem. "Well give me what I am looking for and I will leave your friend's precious kingdom." "No," you said on insincts, "I will never give you the triforce." He was about to attack Atem but you put a protective spell around Atem. "You won't be hurting him to get to me. Time to fight fair."  
He did not like that so he started to say, "I don't know if you remember this but I don't play fair." He grabs you by the neck and pulled you outside. Since Atem was in the protection spell he could not move at all out of the blue dimond that you created. You try to escape his grasp with no sucsess. You tried to summon the gods that Atem did and to contact their spirit. You started to focus your power again and manage to summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. The dragon took him away from you causing him to throw you into the palace wall. When you fell, you landed near the Pharaoh. "Forced to come, then who is protecting Atem?"You thought_, Atem, are you ok up there_? He replied_, Yeah I am more worried about you. Is this spell supposed to be blinking_? You froze. The protection spell was endinng. You transformed into a wolf and started for Atem's room. You got there and there was three monsters aproaching him slowly. You attacked 3 monsters and 3 came back. The spell just wore off when you attacked 4 monster, they just come back no matter what. _Atem, get on my back_, you thought. He did and you jumped out of the window. Once you landed, you ran to the Pharaoh. He asked you, "How did you summoned the sun god ?" Atem said, "Father she can summon our sun god because because I could and already have." The Pharaoh looked confused. "You two are the two rulers from the prophcey. One found in the desert, the other born royalty. A young Pharaoh." You looked at Atem and he was confused. Six people came up to the Pharaoh and said, "Pharaoh, time is running out. This man won't stop and our armies are being depleated as we speak." From the corner of your eye you seen an energy orb headed for the Pharaoh and you jumped in the way. The orb hit your hind leg missing Atem and made your whole body go numb. Just as you were about to hit the ground with your side, Atem jumped off your back. You weren't going to let the numbness keep you down so you get up and turn into a human so no one will know about the conection between you and Atem.  
"Are you ok, Zelda? Any thing broken," asked Atem. The triangle on your hand started to glow and it seemed to take the numbness away. The Pharaoh seen this and took your hand with a little force that took you by surprise. "Ow," was all you had to say. "You are from the same tribe as the man that is attacking us? Why did you not tell me," shouted the Pharaoh. He threw your hand back at you and you replied, "Cause I did not know. I just found out today and even said that I was the one that locked him away five times. I don't think he would tell his best friend that. Besides he said that it is going to be easy to kill me and who ever I merged with."  
She is telling the truth father. He tried to kill us both," said Atem, "He has already tried to kill her by crushing her. He has about the same power..." "Well I am not convinced that she is but we need her help," said the Pharaoh before he could finished you started to lose your balance. You felt Atem catch you but you still went down. You started to have a flashback about Ganondorf. It was the first time you battled him. You attacked the energy orbs and once he got hit you hit him with the arrow of light. Then it skipped to when Ganondorf used the triangle or triforce to change into a beast, not like the he used to crush you. You used another arrow of light and shot him in the head and hit his tail. Then the next encounter was him fighting you as... You? Somehow it was Ganondorf fighting as you but you were fighting. The next one was of you fighting in his beast form as well. You did the same thing as before and then you fought him with a sword as did he. The last flashback was him changing into a puppet of multiple shapes. Once that was defeated you fought him with a sword with the help from another girl shoting when you distracted.  
As the flash back ended you awoke in Atem's arms with an army of monsters in front of you by a couple of yards. There was one monster that was familar to you even in a haze. The large red dragon was Slifer. As the haze started to clear you could see that everyone of the six guards had gold item. The Pharaoh had one as well but as apperently it was given to Atem. "Are you ok," asked Atem. You replied, "Yes but I know how defeat Ganondorf." You slowly got up and started to try to summon that monster. Then you were in the green clothes again. You thought about that sword that you seen in the flashback and there it was on your back along the shield. You took both the sword and shield and got ready. "Wait," yelled Atem, "It is much too dangerous for you. You just recovered from the flashback remember? You are not strong enough yet." You ignored him and went up with the monsters.  
"Ready when you are, Pharaoh," you said to the Pharaoh. All he said was, "Monsters attack!" Once the order was given out you went straight for Ganondorf. You tackled and got a bow out with the arrow of light. Once ready to shoot, you pointed it it at Ganondorf. He reconized it and tensed. That voice came in your head again and said, " Follow your instincts." You shot the arrow at his arm and shouted, "Now!" You formed a ball of light above your head and knelt down.  
Under Ganondorf there was a white light sucking him in. Once he was gone so were his men. Once back to normal you fell backward. Atem ran up and caught by your sholders. "Are you ok," he asked. You were able to tell so you replied, "Yes, I am fine, just exhausted from the fight. He won' be back for a while so we can rest for a while. By the way where is your father?" "He got ill during the fight and the guards escorted him home." He helped you up and helped you to the palace. Once in his room he tossed you a night gown and after you changed you laid down on the bed.  
"You're that tired, huh? I could sense it. Something bothering you," asked Atem. "Not realy, just wondering what these gold things every one has. Like the upside down pyramid around your neck." "This is called the Millennium puzzle. It is a magical item that my father gave me. That is when he got sick and left. Now that I said something, it is wierd, he got sick right after he left the Puzzle in my hands. Well lets get to sleep, there is alot to do if we are to rebuild the city for the damage that was that was caused."  
"That reminds me, Atem. Since we have the mental link, did you," you started but you didn't finished. He justs replies, "Yes, that is why the monsters came out. I could hear and sense everything but when I did not reply to what they were saying, they summoned their monsters out of concern for the both of us because you were out cold and I was in a trance like state because of you."  
You lay down to end the exhausting day but somehow it was colder then usual. So you ask Atem, "Atem, is it colder than the last few nights?" He replies, "It is a little cold but you have been weakened during the time." He touches your head with the back of his hand. "You have a slight fever." He got a damp rag and put it on your forehead."Get some rest," he said laying next to you. You move closer to him to get that warm and to get that warmer feeling. There you fell into the most energizing sleep and it was dreamless.  
Since you felt his presence in the back of your mind, you just an overwhelming calm feeling when you were together.  
_** Please rate my stories and let me know if you have any ideas for the up coming series of my story**_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Girl with the Pharaoh Chapter 4**

As the morning began, you started to think about the events of the night before. You kept your eyes closed to relax even more. Then you fell asleep and had a nightmare of when you first met Ganondorf. It was when he aimed at Atem. You bolted for the way except you fell off the bed. You opened your eyes to find that you were on your stomach."Ow, that hurt," you said trying to control your voice. You felt an overwelming saddness in Atem's mind. He must have heard you because the saddness tried to get up but your back hurted so when hecame in you were stuggling to get up.  
"Zelda, what happened," was all he could ask. You tried to get up but again and you fell back down. Atem put his hands on your stomach to keep you from falling but you still went on the ground."Atem, my back hurts. I can't get up," was all you could get out. He lifted the top of you gown so only your back was showing. "Zelda," he said horrorfied,"your back is all brused. How did this happen?" "When Ganondorf grabbed me by the neck. I summoned theWinged dragon of Ra and when it Ganon, he threw me into a wall." he puts your shirt down and you try to get up again. When your body was high enough, he places his hand on your stomach and your arm over his neck. He pulls you up and you put most of your weight on your left hand started to glow. The pain started to fade and you were able to hold your own weight.  
"What's going on? What's happening," was all he could say. He touched your back by mistake and he flinched. It didn't hurt. He takes another look at your back and the bruse was gone and your hand stopped glowing. You stood on your own just as confused. That saddness that was in Atem's mind came back. He went and sat on the bed. "What's wrong," you asked. He said, "This morning, my father... didn't awaken. He is gone." He put his face in his hands and started to cry. You walked over to him and sat by his side. You put your arm around his sholders and he leans into he moves again he said, "Egypt needs a king and I am my father's only heir. I must assume the throne." "I will stand by your side for as long as you want me to." "Thank you. The festival of the kings is tomarrow night and they are taking my father to the valley of the kings where his tomb lies."  
You gave him a hug and stayed by his side. When the sarcophgous was put in beyond the traps, they came out. Atem did not like this but he knew he had no power at this moment, later that night six people came in and said, "Prince, we are sorry for your , the guardians of the Pharaoh, will protect and serve you. Zelda, we must test your sword skills to protect yourself and if we can't protect him, you could." "What? We protect each other that is how," you didn't finish before another guardian interuped. "The leader of that village you two were in told us about the prince's fever. He also told us about how you protected him when the leader confronted the man that was shairing his house with you. Even he felt threatened but when he seen who you were protecting he understood."  
The next morning came around and you were still thinking about what the guardians said. You woke up before Atem and got yourself a light blue skirt that went to the top of your knees. You also got a light blue shirt to go with it. As you werewalking out the door, you felt bad about leaving him like you were about to so you laid beside him. He seemed to have a nightmare because he was moaning. Those moans turned to him saying "No!" You got worried and grabbed him by his sholders and started to say his name along with shaking him.  
"Atem wake up. Please wake up," you said over and over again. Finaly he woke up. He started to sit up but your hands kept him down. His breathing heavy but started to slow down once he relized it was a dream. "Are you ok," you asked with a hint of relief in your voice. "Yes. Just a bad dream." "Do you want to talk about it?" "No. I will be fine, just need to relax a bit." You started to moan, talk then shout. The only thing you said was no over and over again." You noticed that he was sweaty so you went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth.  
You tossed it at Atem and he knew what it was for. All he could say was, "Am i really that bad?" You nodded with a smile. He used the cloth and a guard came in. "Pharaoh, are you ok," asked the guard. "Yes. Sorry to alarm everyone. Just a bad dream." the guard left and a man wearing a ring with spikes around his neck came in. "Pharaoh, is everything well?" "Yes, Mahad everything is fine. I don't think the two of you have been properly introduced. Mahad this is Zelda and Zelda this is Mahad one of our most stongest magicains." You look at the mysterious ring and wonder what it is.  
"It is called the Millennium Ring," said Mahad."Oh,what can it do," you asked. "I am not sure how to explain it. I guess I could sense criminal activity." You let Atem get dressed and once he got done two royal guardians came in and one of them said, "Zelda, what is the hold up?" "Opps, sorry I forgot about that. Just as I was leaving the new Pharaoh need my help," you reply and it was true because that was the time he started the nightmare.  
"Well better late then never. Shall we begin? Pharaoh you are welcome to watch," said the other. He nodded and you felt the curiosity and fear in his mind. Curiosity to see how well you hold your own and fear if you get hurt in the process. Once in the training yard you saw Atem sit up on an upper level in a throne like chair. Atem yells out, "Seto be careful, she may still be weak from the battle two days ago!" "Yes Pharaoh," was all that Seto said. A guard came and gave Seto a sword and tried to give you one but you refused. You turned into your warrior form and the fight began.  
Once your sword was removed from its sheath you took the shield and handed it to a guard. Seto charged you and you put your sword in front of you the other sword to block the attack. The fight went on for ten minutes before you got Seto on his knees with your sword at the back of his neck. When you removed it he got up and said, "Very good Zelda. You must have been a swordswoman sometime in your past. You did extreamly well. You may rest."  
You into the room and changed back to normal. Instead of wobbling like you did the last time you were stronger this time. Atem came running up to you saying, "That was amazing though I was nearly jumping out of my seat when he almost had you down." You were breathing hard the day was long and hot. "Hey Atem, is there a foution I could soak my hair in," you asked wanting to cool off from the training session. "Yes follow me," he replied. You followed him and there was a small foution with water flowing into it. Not wanting to get your clothes wet you put only your head and held the rest back. Once your head was wet you took the cloth that Atem gave you to dry it enough to where it won't drip. Atem thought_, Why don't you change into a wolf and shake it off_? You satrted to laugh but all that fur would make you even hotter. So you replied_, No because that would make me even hotter. Plus I wouldin't be able to do this_. You got the tip ofyour hair wet and hit him across the face but not hard enough to hurt him."Hey, thats not fair," shouted Atem, "but that feels good." The both of you started to laugh, then Mahad walked in and said, "What is so funny?" Once Atem told him what you did, he didn't seem pleased with your little joke.  
"Zelda," he started, "you can't treat him like a normal preson..." "Don't worry about it Mahad," interupting Atem, "I allow it. It feels good to be treated like a normal person. At least from one person. She ment no ill will by it." Something popped into your mind. No one realy knew about the the wolf that Atem rode and the royal guardians need to be informed about it so they wouldn't attack you. Atem heard it from your mind and nodded in agreement. "Mahad, Zelda and I have something to show you," said Atem. The both of him follow you into an empty room and you went to the the center of the room and faced Mahad. "Remember the wolf that Atem was riding during that battle," you asked Mahad. "Yes, I was worried about it then it disappeared." "Well it did not disappear like you thought. Atem explain for a while." After you said that you transformed into a wolf and during the process scaring Mahad. "When we disappeared," started Atem, "She awoke in a sack because they knocked her out to get me to stop fighting. It worked, long enough for them to to put me in a sack and gag me. When she came to we had a mental link. Then I sensed her pain and heard a ripping sound. Thats when I fell on the ground and she turned into a wolf. The people did not know what to make of her so she took the the chance to grab me and ran for it.  
"She stopped in a shady spot and turned back noticing there was no harm to her clothes. She opened the sack and untied me. We waited for nightfall and I was getting then she was. She found out I was running a fever so she transformed into a wolf yet again to get me to the nearest village." As Atem was telling the story, he sat near you and you laid your head in his lap, he was playing with your fur to keep your hands busy. When Mahad was able to speak again, he said, "So that is how everything happened. What happened at the village?" Mahad seemed interested in the story. Atem frowned, "By the time she got to the village, I was unconsious for two days afterwords only to wake up in her arms." You transformed back under his arm and you said, "I never left his side. I was protecting him from everyone else besides the man that was helping him. The others who go too close to him I scared them off." You leaned into him and he puts his chin on your head. It was obvious he felt the sameabout you as you did for him. You close your eyes for a while. Mahad said, "That explains the village leader's fear of you Zelda." you heard a stange sound that no one seems to notice. You jerked up and went to a corner by the door way and hid there.  
A man that was not part of the servents of the previous Pharaoh, even Mahad tensed up. He put Atem behind him and you silently transformed into a wolf. "Pharaoh, hiding behind your servents already? How sad," said the man. You were getting mad, the man is upset because Atem was being protected. You calmed yourself and prepaired to spring. Mahad gave you a signal that only you could see. You jumped and the man turned around just in time for you to go for the neck. The man went to the ground and you were biting his neck only to scare him. "Zelda, he is down. Let go, we have him from here," saidMahad and once he said this the guardians came in. Once two had the man by the arms you let go and the rest except Mahad tackled you. You went down without a fight not wanting to hurt them.  
"Wait," shouted Atem, "let her go!" "Why, she is a danger to you! And you want us to let her go?" "Trust me." They let you go and you went to Atem's side. The guardians tensed up and to show you mean no harm, you put your snout in Atem's hand. He looked at you and thought_, What are you doing_? You replied back_, Showing I mean you no harm. Just pet me_. So he does and did not look nervous but why should he be.  
"Fellow guardians, don't be alarmed by the wolf. She is is how she got she got him to the village leader. Please let her show you,"said Mahad. You transformed back into a human and you had to have help Atem help you up. "Our appologies young Zelda. We misunderstood." "No, worries. I would have made the same mistake." "Are you ok," asked Atem."Yeah, I'll be fine. That hurted a little more than it should have."  
After the explaination, they said the festival was going to start. When Atem went from the balconey across the throne to the throne and it was when he sat in the throne the festival began. You went up to the throne and bowed to pay respect to a new ruler. He nods and you walk to his side. As Atem was watching the festival you were standing a little behind the throne and one of the guardians, a woman, shouted, "Mahad, quick!" As soon as you look to the side, a man shoots something at Atem! Mahad uses his cape to stop the item and Seto ordered the guards to capture the man.  
Atem sensed your fear and came over and gave you a hug. You put your face in your hands and you hands in his chest. "Are you ok, Zelda,"was his first quistion. You take your face out of your hands but kept your hands on his chest. "Yes," you replied, "But that scared me. I thought he was going to hurt you when I was so close to you." "Zelda, I am fine, Isis seen it coming. That is what they use the Millennium Items for. The protection of the Pharaoh." One of the guardians came in and seen Atem hugging you. "Pharaoh, are you well," he asked."Yes, Aknadin. We are fine. She is just shaken up." "Ok," said Aknadin, "Come out when you are ready." "Are you ready," asked Atem. "Yeah," you replied, "Just not used to feel defenceless." He hugs you even tighter and the hug seems to calm you. He let go and the both of you went back to the throne. "Bring this rat before the Pharaoh," shouted Seto. Isis said, "Trying to kill the king of Egypt is an unforgivable crime."  
Seto said to the other guardians, "I have an idea. Lets show the Pharaoh our full power. Do you agree master Aknadin, master Shimon?" They both nodded. So when they were using the Millennium Items to bring the monster out of this man's heart they seal it in a stone tablet.  
As the party stated to continue Isis said that darkness was approching. A couple minutes Mahad's ring started to activate. Just then a guard was sent in but he fell before he could get the message out. A man came in and Atem tensed along with every one in the thought_, Atem, who is this and why does everyone tense up when he came in_? His only reply was_, That's Bakura, he is a well known thief around the kingdom_.  
When he came closer you were able to sense the evil that he has done. You started to lose your balence. Atem seemed to notice so he got up and held you up. "What's wrong," asked Atem. "Yes, I could sense the evil in that man's heart, I just need to get used to it." He nods and Bakura started to speak. "Pharaoh, I think you know what I came here to obtain." Atem tensed even more then you knew what he ment. "Unfortunatly we won't give to them. They don't belong to you anyway." "What makes you belive they belong to you? They belong in the village of Kal-Elna, underneath the sands of that village there is a stone called the Millennium Stone. Where all seven Millennium Items fit snuggly insidein each part destined for it." "You will not get them." "Well it looks I will have to take them by force. Diabound, come forth!"  
A large monster came out of this man's heart that seemed to be part man, part snake. With that all the guardians summoned their monsters for a defencive line. You were about to fight when Mahad seen you. "Zelda, not yet when we are unable to fight then jump in," said Mahad. You nodded once and you knew exactly why he was having you do this. You were the strongest fighter so in case they could not beat him,you could. So their fight began and within 20 minutes they were up against the wall from the last attack of Bakura's Diabound. You could not stand to see much more of it and transformed into your warrior form.  
Atem grabbed your arm and said, "Wait, if my guardians are not strong enough then you could get as hurt just as badly. I will not stand..." "I will be fine. They are getting hurt and you are in danger. That is all I need to know." He let go and up against Bakura. "So the new Pharaoh is sending a single woman to protect him." You smiled thinking that he will underestimate you that will give you the advantage. One of the guardians gave you a DiaDhank saying it would summon a monster.  
The snake part of him came at you and you jumped higher than the beast's head. Once over the beast's head you did a summersalt but along the way, you sliced the creature's attack only left a scrach on his head. "What's this," was all you could ask. Then Bakura shouted, "Diabound, healical shockwave!" Once he said this, an invisable wave hit your stomach and forced you into the wall near the the attack was powerful you got right away and went back to the got and arrow of light and shot it in the arrow had little effect but the light had major effect. "How can one woman have so much power," said Bakura, "Diabound, poision fang strike!" You used that protection spell that you used on Atem on yourself. The strike hit your shield and had no effect on you.  
As the attack ended so did the spell. One more shockwave and you went up against the wall yet again. Though you had no strength left it seemed to come back to you. So you got back up and said, "Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call. Help me protect the Pharaoh!" A golden light hit you but it didnot hurt. In one of the spaces appeared a monster and that's when you shouted, "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Bakura sounded as shocked as everyone in the when this monster started to shape.  
"This can't be happening," Bakura shouted. You shouted, "Obelisk, fist of fury!" It hit Bakura's Diabound in the stomach, sending it into a wall. It went back to Bakura and Obelisk went back to you. "This isn't over Pharaoh," said Bakura and he ran out of the palace. "Stop," shouted Atem. He ran to the balconey and when you got there Bakura was gone. "Zelda, you did great," said Atem. Aknadin said, "Zelda, you fought bravely. Even for one day's training. And to summon a high level monster when you were low on energy." "I'm not sure how that happened but I was extreamly low on energy then I was filled of it." Just then you lose your balance and fall. You could not keep your eyes open but you were aware of every thing around you.  
"Is she ok," some one shouted that question, you could tell it was Atem. "She is fine. She is just exhausted. She single handedly defeated Bakura," said Mahad_. Zelda_, thought Atem_, Is there anything else that is hurt_? You replied_, No not that I know of. I am just exhausted. Is everyone safe now_? He replied_, Yes, they are fine. Get some rest, you deserve it_. After that you slow fell asleep hoping to get some energy out of it. The last thing you remember is someone picking you up but not being put down.


	5. Chapter 5

As you awoke, you noticed that you were in a compleatly different room. It was not Atem's room either. As you you sit, you find a note on the other side of the bed and it read,  
**"Zelda, **  
**I am sorry that I left you in a new room. There was something I had to do. I will be back in a little bit to meet you. There is something I should have told you in that village, I love you. See you soon.**  
**Love,**  
**Atem"**  
You smiled and you said with your thoughts,_ Atem, I just read your note, I love you to. _In his mind he started to laugh, _So you found the note ok? It's nice to know you love me back. Do you like our new room?_ That took you by surprise.  
You thought, _This is our room? This is too big for the both of us. _Just then you sensed another presence but not in your mind, in your room. You jumped out of the bed and got into a defencive position. There was a man in the room with you. Atem must have sensed your fear because he ran to the room. He seen this and went for Atem once Atem got to the room. You ran to intercept the man and you rammed your sholder into this man's stomach. The both of you went into a wall. The man's head hit the wall hard knocking him out. You go to back up and hugged Atem. "I should not have left you here alone. I am so sorry," said Atem. "Atem, I am fine. I can't be rid of that easily. I'm fine. I'm back to my full power," you replied. "I guess it is my turn to be scared." "Guess so. But I assure you I am fine. He hugs you tightly, when Mahad came in he saw the man in the corner. "What happened here," asked Mahad. Atem was still in shock in what just happened.  
"That man just tried to attack me and Atem," was all you had to say. The guardians came in and took him away and you said, "Atem, look at me. I am have other matters to worry about." "Fine, just stay close to me, ok," said Atem. You nodded.  
After changing, you went to the throne room with Atem. On the way, you passed by a whole row of jars and as you passed one of them you heard a sound. You went to put Atem behind you and as you did this, a young girl jumped out and put you in a large bear hug. she was totally off the ground and heer legs were locked around you as were her hands. "Mana, you missed," said Atem. She looked at him and said, "Then who am I hugging?" She looks up at you and you lightly smile at her. She drops down, "Sorry, I am Mana," said the girl. You replied, "I'm Zelda, nice to meet you." "Sorry about the hug, it was meant for Atem." "No worries, that was a nice jump and a nice grip you had." "Thank you." Atem said, "Sorry Mana, we have to go to go, how about we hang out at noon?" She nods. You start back on your way to the throne room, when you get there Isis ran to you and lifted your shirt only exposing your side. "Wait a minute," was all you had to say.  
"My Millennium Neckless showed me you got hurt when you tackled that man. There is no mark here," said Isis. When Atem heard this he asked, "You got hurt?" You reply, "I didn't feel anything. If I did, then I probably healed already. "When you look at Isis, she was confused. "When the morning after the battle with the man, I awoke on the ground,"you started," and was unable to get up. Atem had to take a look at my back tofind that it was brused. He had to hold me up until the mark started to glow I was able to hold my own weight and the bruse disappeared." After the explaination she understood. She put your shirt down and said, "Sorry, I was concerened when I seen you walking normaly I thought you were hiding it from the Pharaoh." "No problem, Isis. Did anyone check how bad the damage is?" "The damage is pretty bad but it is nothing we can't rebuild."  
When you got to the throne the day went by with no troubles. Even you trained with Mahad for 20 minutes for your magic endurence and offencive magic. Even for five minutes you tried to summon a weak monster called Kuriboh but Atem ordered Mahad to stop sensing your exhaustion. Breathing hard, you were happy that the training was over. To rest you sat against the throne by Atem's leg. As the day ended you and Atem were heading to Atem's room when Shimon came in saying, "Pharaoh, a village by the Nile was just attacked." Just then a large explosion happened behind you and you reacted by covering Atem's head with your body. When you felt it was safe to look you noticed a shrine was destroied. "Who's shrine was that," asked Atem. Shimon replied, "Aknadin's."  
You seen a small running figure on top of the pillars and insently knew who it launched yourself over the small stone wall and transformed in mid-air. You landed on the other pillar right next to the one that Bakura was running. While he was running his fastest, you were trotting._ Who are you chasing, _thought Atem. All you had to say is,_ Look through my eyes cause I can't talk at the moment. _He was quiet for a long time before he figured it out.  
_No! Stop! It's too dangerious,_ shouted Atem in your mind. Just as Bakura jumped, you made it that you were on the same side he was. Now you were following your wolf insincts, instead of following him, you were hunting him. Just as he jumped, the pillar underneath you started to colapse. You weren't close enough to the end to jump so you went down with with the pillars. The pillars crumbled so when that happened you were going to be in the middle of it. You changed back to a human just as you land but you were covered in rock. You were too weak and the weight of the rocks was making you weaker. You tried to get out but everything went black.  
~~~ Atem's POV~~~~  
When I seen Zelda fall in the rubble I went the fastest way out of the palace. Once out I yelled, "Zelda, are you alright?" I seen the rubble lift but drop back down. "Every one start removing the rubble! Get it off her," I shouted at the guards. I noticed her left hand was hanging out. Her mark started to glow but not solid, it was blinking. When the rubble was off her I went to turn her over and lift her head. "Zelda, can you hear me? It's me, Atem. Wake up," I kept saying. I put my ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I opened her mouth, held her nose closed and forced air into her chest.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You feel a rush of air fill your chest and you gasp with your eyes opening. You let your eyes but you coughing and breathing hard. "Zelda, it's ok, you're safe," said a low but comforting voice. You felt an arm holding you and you leaned into the arm. It squezzed you and it felt comforting. Your breathing slowed and the coughing stopped. You slowly open your eyes to find Atem holding you. He kissed you lightly on the forehead. "Are you ok? Anything hurt," he asked gently but unfortunaly your voice wasn't ready. So you answered in your thoughts,_ At the moment, everything. But I will be fine. _"Can you move at all?" _I could try but I'm not sure. _You tried to get up but your back and you winced. "Then stay down. Don't hurt yourself anymore than you already are." _Wait, where's Bakura? _"He got away. He knew with our stongest fighter down we would be frantic to save them. He was right but that's not why he got away. I was worried about you, not because you are our stongest fighter, because I love you. He didn't count on that." Just then the guardians came running to you and Atem. "What happened," shouted Seto once he seen you on the ground being supported by Atem.  
"Bakura was here," Atem started, "She started to chase him and Bakura had his monster take out the pillar she was on and she was burried under the ruubble." You laid back where you where you were almost laying down but he kept his hand under your sholder. "Pharaoh," said Seto, "Master Aknadin was attacked by Bakura. He is resting now." The news made you mad but it seemed your back tighten because it hurt. You winced again and Atem said, "Easy, try not to move. He is going to fine." _I know, I just got mad, _you thought.  
"Mahad, have an extra squad of guards inside the walls so if he gets in again he won't get out easily," said Atem. "Yes, Pharaoh," Mahad said. _Atem, I am getting cold_, you thought. "Ok, time to move her. Zelda, relax your back but hold my neck. Mahad, when I pick her up, use your cape to cover her. She is cold. It be easier that way if you take your cape off. "Everyone did as they were told. Carefully Atem you up but your back still hurt because he was moving your back. "Sorry, this is the only way. Please forgive me for this," was all he had to say. He walked to make sure not to hurt your back anymore than nessary and when he got in the bed chambers he gently placed youon the bed. "How's your back," asked Atem. "Sore," you replied, "It feels like there is several cuts on my back." "Let me turn you over. We have to make sure if that's the case so we can care for them." He slowly turned you over and there were several deep cuts that looked like you were a victim of a whip punisment. He used a cool rag to clean the wounds, it was also wet. "Ow." He reacted to your pain, "Sorry, the wounds have dust so they have to be cleaned well. There are 3 deep ones and the rest are scrapes so the those big ones are the most important."  
Once the the wounds were clean he put a bandage on each of the cuts. You rolled back on your back and sat up with not as much pain as before."Wait, you need rest," Atem said, " You will hurt yourself not to mention..." "I am fine, it don't hurt as much. I need to walk anyway," you said. You slowly got up with Atem's help and you put your arm over his neck for support. Mahad seen you walking and ran up to you. "Zelda, you should be resting. You had a risky event tonight. Please rest," said Mahad. "I will be fine, I will have to get stronger with my back injured." "Please get some rest. We will all need it if Bakura attacks again." "You are right," you said in defeat, "I will go back." You went back with Atem with Mahad helping you from the other side. Once in the bedroom, Atem helps you to the bed and Atem lightly lays you on your back and you slowly turn to your side.  
When you were on your side Atem carefully laid behind you. You pressed your head against his chest and he said, "Get some rest, I will be here when you wake up. I promise. Knowing how you heal, you would be recovering by sometime tomorrow." "Well, today was exciting. Bakura knows when it is bad timing to have a visit to the palace." "Did I tell you that this event, when we got the rubble off you, you weren't breathing?" "What?! What do you mean I wasn't breathing when you got me out?!"  
When he told you this, you were freaking out. "I had to force air into you and it worked. You came to quickly and laid my fears to rest. The thing is, that my love for you controls my decisions around you. Making me do the right thing for you." "The same here. I am tired." "Fine. Get some rest. You had a long and risky day." You pressed your head into Atem's chest and closed your eyes. Atem kissed your hair lightly and started to rub your temples. This had immediate effect and you started to fall asleep.  
When you awoke you felt a burning sensation on your back. It spooked you so you reacted. You jumped but was too weak to get up all the way. Also as you went up, a hand was lightly placed on your neck. "It's ok, it's me. I should have expected that one. I am cleaning your wounds," said Atem. "Sorry, you spooked me. How does it look back there," you asked. The scrapes have healed and it look like you were burried in rubble weeks ago instead of yesterday." "That's good. Will I still need bandages for my back?" "Yeah but just for a little bit. The cuts that were really deep yesterday are still pretty deep. That's the only reason you need them." After the clean bandages were over the wounds in your back, he put the rags and the dirty bandages on a table. You were starting to get up. Atem seen you with your legs over the side of the bed and you sitting up, he went to offer you a helping hand.  
You took his hand and he came up to you to lift you at the elbow. Slowly you got up because your back was sore. As you slowly made your way to the throne room you seen Mana. She was sad for something. When she saw you she smiled and and ran over. "Zelda, your up. What about your back," she asked. "I am a quick healer," you replied, "What's wrong I could sense your saddness." Once you mentioned her saddness she started to cry. She ran to you and said, "Master Mahad went to fight Bakura this morning and he lost. He merged Illusion Magician with himself and now is sealed in stone!" You just hug her and with your thoughts you asked, _Is this true? Is Mahad really gone? _He nods but says, "But not compleatly. He is a monster now. I left that morning to see if he was ok and when I got there I fought Bakura's men off. That's when we found out I rushed back to find you still sleeping but on your stomach. So I checked your bandages and you needed clean ones so I started to clean them when you awoke. You relized that if Mahad lost the Millennium Ring would be gone as well. Atem nodded. "Mana, we will see him again I will see him soon." Mana nodded. She let go and said, "I am going to practice my magic." You and Atem nod and she left.  
Your back was hurting because she caughted you off guard when she ran up to you, you tightened your back to brace for impact. You closed your eyes and started to breath hard. "Are you ok," asked Atem. You nod and say, "I tensed for when she ran at me and stayed that way for too long." Atem held your sholders as you made your way to the throne room. Isis got you a chair by the throne and a thick pillow to rest your back on.  
The day went by slowly and Isis continued some of the training that Mahad started. The only thing you did not do was fighting. She had summon that monster Kuriboh so you would know what it would what it looks like. When you tried to summoned it, it worked. Isis must have explained what was going on to it because it started to celabrate once he was summoned. He started to jump and you couldn't help but laugh. Atem started to laugh with you as well. Kuriboh looked like a fur ball with eyes, legs, and arms.  
That's when you noticed Kuriboh was about to hit a wall. He was jumping backwards and was not stopping. "Kuriboh," you shouted but before you could finish he hit the wall. Once he hit the wall, you winced. Atem asked, "Are you ok?" You replied, "Lets just say, I don't know if I should be laughing or in pain right now." You looked at him and slightly smiled. You looked at Kuriboh and he looked like like he was laughing then he went back inside the DiaDhank and his picture disappeared.  
Just then you sensed something and you looked across the hall. Slowly you walked to the balconey and start looking for what you are sensing. "What is it? What's wrong," asked Atem. "I don't know. Something is here,"you replied. He grabs your face and said, "If there was a danger here the Millennium items would have sensed it." You closed your eyes and sighed. Just as you did that you sensed the Millennium Ring. Through you Atem sensed the same thing, "Atem, who has the Millennium Ring now,"you asked with stress in your voice.  
Atem tried to remember if someone mentioned the ring. When he found none the both of you realized what had happened. "Great, this will bring a twist with it. He already knows how to use the ring to conceal himself from us," you said to Atem, upset that Bakura was back and upset that you won't have the strength to fight him.  
After a sigh you look out you see a slight movement behind a stone statue. Just as you were trying to get a closer look at it, Diabound appeared. Atem instintivly put you behind ham and you saw Bakura on Diabound's head. When Bakura saw you his face turned to shock. "How could you be alive? Those rocks should have crushed you," said Bakura. You replied, "Guess I'm no normal human but I never said I was normal." Atem was now close to you but he never let Bakura out of his sight. "Well, Pharaoh," Bakura shouted, "are you going to give the Millennium Items seeing how I have the Millennium Ring." "Never," shouted Atem, "You will not get anymore Millennium Items!" "It looks like I should try to change your perspective. I will destroy the city if you don't give me the Items!" You tensed when he threatened the city and Atem felt it. He leaned into you and whispered, "Easy, don't tightened your back. Relax a bit." You nod and slowly turned to face Bakura. "Diabound, attack," shouted Bakura once you turned around. Diabound attacked instead of an invisable wave coming at you, it shot 3 green orbs at you and Atem.  
Insinctivly you pushed Atem out of the way and jumped backwards, dodging all the energy orbs. When you got you got a better look at Diabound, he was differrent somehow. "That is not what your creature looked like in our last battle," you shouted. "My Diabound gains the attack of every one it defeats. The last ones was Mahad's," he replied. "No," everyone shouted. Bakura started to run so you and Atem hopped on the same horse and started to chase him. Bakura already had the horse and was far ahead of you. "You haven't learned anything from our last encounter. Well it looks like it is my turn to teach you. I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon," said Atem.  
As you were going through the city Bakura was having his creature attack the city and Atem had Slifer defend it. When you got to a cliff Atem ordered Slifer to Diabound to the sky. "You won't be doing anymore harm to this city," shouted Atem. All Bakura did was laugh and Diabound disappeared. "What the heck? His creature is gone," you shouted. Atem seen a purple flash and you seen it through him."Slifer it is time to attack."  
Slifer started to build up as Diabound fired. Slifer was about to realesed his attack but he stopped in mid-attack and Bakura was able to destroy Slifer. Atem was doubled over in pain you had to keep your arms around him to keep him on the horse. Atem rode to the other side to the begining of the cliff and said, "What have you done?" Atem's voice was horse and Bakura said, "I will get the Millennium Items, even if I have to destroy everyone to get them. Diabound, attack!"  
The attack hit you both and the ground underneath you wasn't strong ground began to crumble underneath you but Atem caught the edge and your hand as you were falling. "Hold on Zelda! Don't let go," shouted Atem. "Don't think I will have a problem with that. Don't you let go." Bakura said, "Thanks Pharaoh, for the puzzle. It will be put to good use." As he stood up, the area that was holding onto broke and the both of you started to fall. As the both of you fell into the darkness you blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

As you start to come to, you open your eyes to find you were on a cart with people around you. You noticed everything seemed to move slower, even the sounds were slower. "What is your name," someone asked. To you it was slow and you heard it as if you barley put your hands on your ears. "Zelda," you replied but you were too weak so you said it in a whisper, "Where is the Pharaoh?" Before they could answer you past out.  
When you came to again, you were in a room and in a bed. You slowly sat up in a sitting position and realized there was something wrapped around your left arm. You realized it was a bandage but there was nothing so you took it off. You went to get out of the bed and when you were going to stand you almost fell. Your right thiegh was wounded and bandaged up. Again you tried to get up and it worked. You put your right hand on your thiegh and you limped to the door way. There you find a family eating some bread in a small circle. One noticed you and said, "Oh, thank goodness. You're awake and moving. How do you feel?" You ignored the question and asked, "Where am I?" The woman looks down and whispered something to the boy. The boy nods and brings a wooden chair to you. You took a step back and the boy left to sit down. "Don't worry you are safe here. Please sit down, we know it must be uncomfortable for you to stand. Ilia, help her to sit on the chair," said the woman. The little girl came up to you and held her hand out to you and hesitently you took her hand. She put your arm over her neck her hand at the right side of your waist to help you sit. The older man signaled the boy and the little girl to leave you and the woman alone. "We found you in the river near our hunting grounds," the woman started, "When we brought you out we saw you were wounded and part of the royals so we brought you to our village. Zelda, do you remember when you were on the cart?" You were taken by surprize that she used your name but you remembered you told her. "Barely," you replied, "I was too confused and weak to do anything else." "When you said 'Where is the Pharaoh', it surprised us." "You didn't find him with me?"  
"No we only found you, there were no others." "I have to look for him, he could be in danger." You tried to get up but the woman got up and made you sit back down. "You are not going anywhere. You need to recover," said the woman. Just then you heard people screaming. The woman tensed and said, "Quickly you must hide." Before she could help you up a man came in and pushed her away from you. He grabbed you by the throat, brought you outside and said, "Men, look at this." He threw you on the ground. "This is that girl from the palace, half in the two that got away from us." when you look at him better, you noticed it was the man that gagged Atem. You start to crawl backwards to try get away another man kicked you in the back. "Look she remembers us. What should we do men? She don't have boy to protect her_. "Zelda, what's going on? Where are you_, asked Atem_. I am in a small village. Those guys that kidnapped us came here and I am in no condition to fight_, you thought.  
_Try to summon your heart. It may save the village you are in. If you summon a god, it may cause trouble for the village_. You start to concentrate your power and a white dragon with blue eyes came out of your chest. Your eyes must have been glowing blue because the men started to back off. "Who said I need the 'boy' to protect me. "The woman came up and helped you up. "That dragon I thought was myth. And a girl with blue eyes and white hair was supposed to control it," said the man. You ordered, "Leave this village and if I hear you disterbing any other village in this kingdom again you will have to deal with me and this dragon."  
After you said this they started to run. Once out of the village the dragon went back in your chest. "Those men won't bother you again, I promise," you told the woman. "This village can't repay the debt for what you have just done." "But you already have. By saving me is the perfect payment and your thanks is all your thanks is all I need." "By the way my name is Layla." Layla brought you back to the room and had you lay down. "Rest now, I will wake you up if anything happens." You nodded and turned to your side. You thought, _Atem are you ok? Are you injured? _Surprisingly he laughed, _No I'm not. But that woman is right, get some rest. _He started to think of a lullaby and you went to sleep quickly.  
When you awoke the next morning someone was laying behind you. You jumped out of the bed forgetting about your injured leg so when you turned around you leaned against the wall. When you looked at the bed you were surprised to see it was Atem. Layla came in about to ask what happened but you placed your finger on your lips to keep her quiet. She nodded and walked to you and asked, "What is wrong, I heard you get up and lean on the wall quickly." "He scared me. I didn't expect to see him when I woke up," you replied. You went back to the bed and Layla halped you lay back down but you were sitting above Atem's head. She was about to wake him but you stopped her. "Let him sleep. I want to be here when he wakes up."She nodds and leaves. When you look at him he was on his back. You gently touch his face with the back of fingers, he rolls over and puts his head on your chest. You put your hand on his arm.  
When he awoke he looks at how he was laying on you. "Sorry," he said jumping into a sitting position, "So sorry I don't know how I was able to stay sleeping like that." "Don't worry. That was pretty comfortable actully. And plus you needed the sleep." "I wanted to be right there when you woke up and it looks like you were there for me. That is funny how that turned out." You nod and you hugged him. He gave you a kiss on your forehead. Layla came in and saw you and Atem hugging. You don't see her but you could hear her. "Yes Layla," you asked. You look at the door way and there she was, confused how you knew she was there.  
I came to check on you two. The guards are getting impatient and worried about you," said Layla. You and Atem look at each other and nod. He helps you up and helps you go into the room where the guards were sitting. "Zelda, you're awake," said Seto. Once he said that the others looked at you and started to cheer. "Wow, did you miss me that much," you asked laughing. You looked around and noticed that every one of the guardians except Aknadin. "Where is Aknadin, Seto," you asked Seto. "Still at the palace. He is still weakened from Bakura's attack," replied Seto. "Atem, let me talk to Seto alone." he nods and signals for everyone to leave. Once he was the last he kissed you on your lips. "Don't take too long," said Atem. Once he left, you said, "Seto, ask your question. I sensed your curiosity and the dragon I summoned is the same type of dragon but not the same one."  
"How did you know about the questions that I was going to ask?" "The men that kidnapped me and the Pharaoh were here and I summoned that dragon." "May I see it. I want to see if the dragon is the same one from my past." "Very well." Seto helped you outside and when Atem seen this he ran over to help. Atem got the explaination from your mind. Once you were on the village border you start to concentrate your power. You closed your for one minute and when you opened them, they glowed blue. The dragon took form and Seto stepped back and said, "That is the dragon from my childhood!"  
As the dragon returned Atem thinks,_ Well now we know that you have a monster of light. _You leaned against Atem and as you made your way back to the village Seto was silent for the whole trip. Once at Layla's house, she said, "Zelda, it is time to change your bandages." Atem helps you to the room and sits behind you in the bed. As the bandage was removed Atem hugged you from behind to keep your mind off the pain. It worked, but every once in a while it hurt enough to jump and you let a growl out. The only thing was, it sounded like a wolf's growl so it scared Layla. Atem squeezes you saying, "Easy love."  
When the bandage was off, the wound was about the size of your fist. Then you started to smell something and it seemed to get you sick. It seemed famillar to you, like you smelled it before but in a large amount. "Zelda, what's wrong," asked Atem. Once he realized what was going on he grabs a cloth and puts it over your nose. "Hurry, it is making her sick," said Atem. The little girl, Ilia came in to help Layla. Your mark started to glow and Atem said, "What's this? The wound is getting smaller. _The mark must be reacting to the courage within you. Your heart is full of courage it gives power to the Triforce of couage which inturn helps me heal._ Once your leg was cleaned of any traces of blood, Atem realeases your nose and you were able to breath normaly.  
"You ok now," asked Atem. You nodded and you got up with no difficulty. "Wow, now we know you are fully healed," said Atem. You both walk to the door and the guards were confused about what happened. "I am fine and no longer wounded. By the way where is Shada," you asked asked. "He went to track Bakura," said one of the guards. "Oh great. Lets go then, we can't let him go alone." "Zelda, he isn't alone. He has three squads of guards with him," said Atem. You sighed and suddenly felt an overwelming urge to go to the palace. "What's wrong Zelda?" "I'm fine, Atem. I need to go to the palace right now. I can't explain why but something is pulling me to the palace." "Ok, but please wait until tomarrow. We will need to rest beforewe make a trip that far. You nod and the day went by peacefully.  
By the time nightfall came around, every one was exhausted. As usual you shaired a bed with Atem this time you let Atem fall asleep first. As he slept you started to think about your past. You wondered if you were sent here or if you here on your own free will. And if so why can't you remember your past and what part did what part does the Triforce mark on your play in your previous life.  
As you were thinking this, Isis came in and asked if she could talk to you. Slowly you tried to get out of bed without waking Atem, you snuck out of the room. "Zelda, sorry if I disterbed you but I did research on your mark on your hand. The tribe you came from was called the Hylians and it was destroyed by a man named Ganondorf. He tried to assassinate the princess and killed both the rulers. Get this, the princess' name was Zelda," said Isis, Before he could kill the princess she was hidden from him by a boy in green, like your warrior form. She has been missing ever since and that was over 10,000 years ago. I confirmed it with my Millennium neckless." You looked down, trying to sense of it. You tried have it make sense of it but every time you thought of it, the more it made no sense. "Zelda, you're the princess of that kingdom. The Millennium Neckless showed me it." "How can I be over 10,000 years old? And if so, how can I be alive? There is no possible way for it." "The answer is in that mark. If the world is in danger from Ganondorf or any darkness, the wielder will be there to help." "That explains it!" Out of nowhere, a voice asked, "Is there something wrong?" You looked at the direction of the voice and it was Atem. "I will let you tell him and let you chose how to explain it, Zelda," said Isis and she left. "Great, she drops the bomb on me and leaves me to explain. Atem go back to the room. I will explain there."  
You both go to the room and he askes, "What is it? Please tell me." "Isis did research on my mark and she found some information about my past. The only thing is, that it was over 10,000 years ago." "How can that be? You look the same age as me." "The princess' name was Zelda and she left her people with a boy that looked like my warrior form." You were no longer able to speak and you had too many things to think about. "Try to rest, maybe it could clear your mind."  
"I might not be able to. I have so much to think about." "Please try to. For me." "Ok." You close your eyes but Atem fell asleep. It was when the sun barley to rise you started to fall asleep.  
~~~~ Atem's POV ~~~~  
When I awoke the next morning, Zelda's mind started to fade. I look at her and she must have just fallen asleep. Layla came in about to say rise and shine. "Wait," I whisper, "she just fallen asleep. Please don't wake her." She nodded. I gently touched her face and she shifted and put her head on my chest. It was kinda wierd the way she moved but she was right about one thing, it was comfortable for her and for me. Isis came in and saw Zelda sleeping on my chest. "Why is she still sleeping my Pharaoh," she asked. "She was thinking about her past all night and she just fell asleep." I will leave you alone then."  
Zelda started to moan, when she smelled her blood from her leg, it seemed to have some kind of effect on her. She seemed to know I was there because she was trying to get closer to me and she started to toss and turn. When her breathing sped up I chose to use the mental link we had to enter her mind and see what she's seeing. She seemed to be in a burning castle being defended by a woman. A man was walking toward her and she was backing up. "Your parents will not be waking up tomarrow, they wanted to go to the afterlife a little early. Do you want to be with them little princess?" "No, I sensed your evil heart Ganondorf, as ruler of the Gerudo People, is that enough for you," said Zelda. The man sounded like Ganondorf. Then I realized why she reacted to the smell of blood. Her guards were all her killed by Ganondorf's monster. "Close your eyes my princess," said the woman. When Zelda did there was a large flash, I was barley able to close my eyes just in time. We were in a little village and a young boy came running up. "Please take her out of Hyrule. She is no longer safe in this kingdom. Please protect her. And make sure Ganondorf don't get the Triforce pieces that the both of you have. The Sheikah will handle Ganondorf. Since you have the Master Sword use that as much as you need. We, sages, will keep an eye on the both of you." He nods and they ride off on a horse. I got out of her mind because there was things that needed to be done. Even if I don't leave her side the things I need to do can be done from here.  
Seto left for the same reason that Zelda wanted to yesterday and it was best if at least two guardians were at the palace. The rest of the guards helped at the village to see what they needed help with. About a half an hour later, people started to scream.  
4 men came in, 2 grabbed me and the other two went for Zelda. "Zelda, wake up! You're indanger," I shouted.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
The first thing you hear was, "Zelda, wake up! You're in danger!" When you opened your eyes two men tried to grab you. You punched the both of them in the face and ran into the corner in your warrior form ready for a fight. You noticed that they grabbed Atem already. When they came after you, you started to throw them into the wall. When you turned to the men that were holding Atem. Atem stomped one's foot and you kneed him in the kicked at the other man but he let go of Atem and caught your leg. You used the man's strenghth to kick the man across the face. When the man fell, you fell with him but you got up running to Atem to protect him if any of the other men tried to get him.  
Once standing in front of Atem you faced the other men who were starting to get took your sword out of its sheath to hopefully scare them off. They got up and ran out. Breathing hard you turned and placed your hand on Atem's face. "Are you hurt at all Atem," you asked and he replied, "No, I'm not. Are you hurt?" "No but what was that about?" "I don't know but I will find out, lets go outside to see what's going on." "Agreed, but stay behind me." You grab Atem's hand and walked slowly with your sword in front of you. When you you get out there were more men and one said, "Now how can you handle this many men like you handled the men in the house?" "Well apperently I am full of surprises here because I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defend me," you replied and you summoned your heart once more. Your eyes glowed and the dragon curled around you and Atem. "I summon Celtic Guardian to defend me," said Atem. The man that talk before said, "That dragon was supposed to be myth. I will take my chances with it. Dragon Zombie come forth!" "My Blue-Eyes will crush your zombie back into the ground," you shouted. "Zombie, Deadly Zombie Breath!" "Blue-Eyes counter attack, White Lightning!"  
Once you said, "White Lightning," the dragon opened its mouth and a stream of white came out. The white stream obliterated Dragon Zombie's attack and destroyed the dragon. Until the white stream was gone your eyes glowed the most since and after the attack the man fell on the ground and made no attempt to get up. "Anyone else," you asked breathing heavily. They picked up the man and left running. When the dragon went back in our chest you gave Atem a hug. You put your mouth on his neck and he started to kiss your neck. "Are you ok," he whispered in your ear and you replied, "Yes, just attack was extreamly strong." "Well you still need rest and that fight was bad timing." "Yeah, no kidding. I think one of us is a danger magnet." "Agreed, it may be you." Atem holds you up and a low familiar voice said, "How cute, a century old spirit falls in love with a sixteen, seventeen year old boy." You look over your sholder to find it was Ganondorf standing against the wall. "How were you able to escape again," you asked with shock in your voice.  
"I was released by my new friend here and the only condition is if I could destroy the protecter of the Pharaoh. I guess you fit the description of protector." "Wait, who released you?" Ganondorf looked to his side and Bakura comes out from behind him. "No, you released him?" "Of course. The more the merrier as I always say. And his power will help me get the Items." "Princess, the complament I gave you in Hyrule still stands in Egypt. You are the most beautiful sight in the world." "Save your flattery, my heart has a home." "That's too bad. I would have spared you."  
You went in front of Atem but you were weak from the fight and the lack of sleep. "Spare me from what?" "From being destroyed along with the rest of the world. When the world is shrouded in darkness and you were the only one I would save, your friend would be like everyone else." "You will not touch him, understand? Not while I'm around!" "Well I guess you could have him as a slave if you wanted." "No, you will not get near him and I will never be with you!" "Fine, have it your way. I will have to destroy the both of you then." Then a little voice rose from the sand, "Princess, help is on the way!" You look around and you saw nothing. Then you noticed that you were being telaported but you had Atem's hand so he went with you. When you the telaportation was compleate you noticed that you were in a cave.  
"Where are we," asked Atem. "I am not sure, I just heard a voice in the desert,"you replied. "You are safe princess, I used my power to bring you and your friend here," said a voice. You looked around and saw nothing. "Where are you, show yourself," you shouted. A little imp came out of your shadow and floated in front of you so like before you put Atem behind you but her voice sounded fimilar to you. It didn't make you tense like most voices did, it sounded like a princess' loving voice.  
"It's ok princess, I know about you losing your memory. I am no threat to you or your young Pharaoh. My name is Midna. I am the Twilight Princess," said the imp. "I think I remember you. I gave you the Triforce of Wisdom to save your life there for risking my life," you replied, "I thought the curse that was placed on you was broken." "Are you starting to remember?" "Little bit." "It was thanks to you and Link, but when he came back he recast the curse and I'm back like this." Just then you heard a sound and faced cave's entrance. You changed into a wolf and got ready for a fight. Midna jumped on but it seemed that you were bigger than she was used to because she almost fell off. Atem hopped on right behind her and it was slightly heavier then you were used to. It turned out to be Shada and his men. You slowly walked out of the cave and when he saw you, he tensed but then he remembered that was your wolf form and relaxed. "Pharaoh, what are you doing here." "Zelda's friend teleported us here out of harm's way. The man that Zelda sealed away is back. He is with Bakura now which will increase his power." "Now both sides have a Hylian." You look at him confused and he replied, "Isis told me." "Shada, she is exhausted. Can we afford to let her rest?" "Of course Pharaoh, we will protect you during that time. Go get some rest, Zelda." The imp went back in your shadow and you went back in the cave. Atem got off and you laid down with your head on your paws. "Get some rest Zelda. We will leave when you are rested. Ever since I met you, you became my life_" Atem, I ment what I said when Ganondorf said he would save me. You have my heart and you are my life; I will protect you_. "Get some rest, love, you've earned it_." Thank you._  
You closed your eyes and you felt Atem leaned on your stomach. He started to hum a melody and you fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

You had a dream where it was images that had no meaning. A monster in shadows with two sets of eyes, Egypt in rubble, and Atem lifeless on the ground. You awoke as a wolf in the cave that you fell asleep in, now at night. You lifted your head off your paws and looked around to make everything was ok. The guards were sleeping at the entrance of the cave and Shada was keeping an eye on things. You also felt a little weight on your stomach so when you looked, Atemwas there sleeping. "Are you ok, Zelda? Is there something wrong," asked Shada. You shake your head and you heard some one shiver. You checked on Atem and he was the one shivering. You let a whine out and Shada asked, "What is wrong?" He came up to you and you place your nose by Atem's arm and he shivered again. Shada went and pulled a cloak out of a bag and covered Atem with it. "Get some rest, Zelda. We won't go until morning. "You lay your head back on your paws and fell back to sleep.  
You had the same dream of meaningless pictures but when it got to Atem's lifeless body something was slightly off. His arm was as if over someone's body but it was no longer there. You jumped but there was something stroking your head. "Easy love, everything is fine," said Atem. You relaxed your head on your paws. He was petting your head and it seemed ro help you relax a little bit. "Do you want to talk about it? Those dreams of your's never made this much of an impact on you." _I don't know what to make of it, _you thought. "Are you going to replay it for me to give me an idea of what you are going through?" You replayed everything, when you got to the part Atem was in you started to cry. Just as it ended, you transformed back into a human. "So this is what it was about. You're worried about me getting hurt or killed." "Yes, it terrified me. I had that dream twice and each time you were dead." Tears were falling from your eyes non-stop from your eyes. Atem lifts the upper half of your body but as he does you turn so you would be facing him. "There are two things I would give my life for, my contry, and the one I love the most. You, Zelda, and I know you would do the same for me." He wipes away your tears and you try to hug him but your right sholder was sore. "What's wrong," asked Atem. "Nothing my sholder is just sore from sleeping on the ground and sleeping in my wolf form." He went behind your right sholder. "Atem, what are you doing," you asked. He started to rub your sholder.  
You lean your head the other way to give him more area to rub. He lightly kisses you on your neck and you heard walking to you. You look and it was Shada. "My king, we don't have enough supplies for the men here." You look at Atem and say, "Looks like I will be hunting." "Do you know how to hunt," asked Atem. You nod. "Well lets go then." You nod and change into a wolf. Atem jumped on your back and your journey for food began. You ran for ten minutes before you found a small heard of springbok. _Atem, get off I need to stay undetected._ He nodds and gets off. You get down wind of the springbok and started to close the distance. Once you closed in you started the chase. The springbok started to run in all directions and Atem seemed to be enjoy himself just by watching you. You were able to keep up with the biggest male so when he turned the corner, you used your paw to trip it and once it was on the ground, you went for the neck.  
Once the animal stopped struggling you released the death hold on its neck and replaced it lower on the neckand you started to drag it to Atem. "That's a good size. It could feed all our men and us." _Well that was the basic idea of it. Dependinng on if we need another one soon, I won't have to hunt for a while._ "Well can you carry me and drag that at the time?" _We find that out later. Midna can you teleport us back to the cave? _Mindna came out of your shadow and said, "Yep, I could." _Then lets go then. Atem get on and we will be there in a minute. _  
He gets on and when Midna is done teleporting, you start to drag it a little bit but they didn't seem to notice you had food. You barked 3 times and when they seen what you had their faces lit up. One man came and said, "Wow, I could cook this over a open fire when you are ready." All the men said was, "Now!" "Ok, I will get started right away then," he left to get what he needed. Just then you heard a light growl but it wasn't you or a wolf growl_. Atem, go in the cave and don't ask why, just do it_. Atem gets off and goes in the cave. You stay still for a few minutes before you went in the cave before something attacked you from above.  
You felt teeth clamp the back of your neck and Atem seen it. "Zelda," he shouted, once he did all the soldiers look and seen what happened. There was a paw by your face so you bit it and the teeth on your neck vanished. You quickly rolled over to get the animal off your back. When you got the animal was no longer on your back. You turned to find that it was a lone male lion. It got up and it roared at you. You did the same back and the fight begins.  
The lion runs up to you and you try to gets its neck in the battle but it jumped back. This time you charged it and forced its head into the ground. You bit its neck hard,every time it tried to get up you bit harder. "Hey, let that lion go," said a man, "or do you want to start another another fight, Prince." "Hamadi, what are you doing here?" "Looking for that lion that thing has in its mouth." "That lion almost killed her and it was in self defence." "Well whatever, just have that thing release my lion or I have no choise but to kill it." Atem sighs, "Do it Zelda. Please?" Knowing why he wanted you to do it, you let go. Before you let go, the man said, "Why are you telling a animal please? It don't understand kindness. They understand fear." When you let go of the lion, the man seemed surprised. You go to Atem's side and he gives you a hug. "Zelda, are you ok,your front leg is wet," said Atem and when he touched it, his hand came backred; it was your blood. "Why do you worry about that animal, it serves you not the other way around." "Zelda, we need to find out were you're hurt. Change back." "Do you know how you sound right now?" You changed back into a human and said, "Do you know how close you came to me attacking you?" The man was speachless, during the silence Atem tried to find where you were bleeding from. "You ok," asked Atem. "Yeah, I am fine," you replied. "There is a cut on your sholder, it will take about a day for you to heal." "Maybe less depending on the day's events."  
He lightly checks your neck for anything but there was nothing. "Guards, can someoneget some water please and who has some rags?" One guard brought a bucket of water and another said, "Pharaoh, we don't have any rags. I am sorry, my king." "Apologies are not nessary," said Atem. "Atem, the hoods of those cloaks, can't we use those," you replied. Shada came with the two hooded cloaks that you wore from that village. "Zelda, let me use your sword." You change into your warrior form and Atem pulls it out enough to use the blade to cut the hoods off.  
You change back while Atem is getting one of the cloth wet. He holds out his hand and with your left hand you it and the both of you went and sat on a large rock. "So what is the deal with this guy," you asked, "who is he anyway?" "His name is Hamadi, he is a prince from another kingdom. He used to be my friend but he challenge me to a game that he was best at and I won. He took it badly and everything we did was a compitition to him." "Oh, well I don't like his attitude towards me or the lion." "That's another thing, he cares for no one but himself." "Well I am glad that it was you who found me." You turn your head and smile. Atem places his right hand on the left side of your neck and kissed you. "Lets clean your arm up shall we."  
Atem got up from the rock and got the hood from the bucket and lightly cleans your arm. Starting with the wound, he lightly rubs it with the hood and works his way down your arm. "The blood don't effect you now," asked Atem. "No, I guess it was the amount that last time triggered memories so I am not effected by it anymore." Once your arm was cleaned he used the other hood to dry your arm and cover it. "It is not nessary to cover it. I will be fine without it," you replied. Atem just smiles and uncovers it.  
"Prince, how is she able to change shapes," asked Hamadi. "We don't know how, we just knows that she does." "Well, I will get my kingom soon and it will be before you." "No, it won't. Egypt has a new ruler. My father passed away." "How can you two things that I don't have?" "I don't compeate for these things like you do." "Well, I found a woman that will be my queen." Atem had no answer to this one. "He does have one, in fact your looking at her," you replied wanting to get in on the action. "What, you, a slave," he replied, "he won't have you as a queen, you serve him." This angered Atem,"She is able to leave whenever she wants. She is no slave of mine!" The shock on Hamadi's face was undescribeable. Atem came up and hugged you saying, "Thank you, love." "It is the truth. I would." Hamadi replied, "I best be taking my leave. Nice seeing you 'Pharaoh.'" "Nice seeing you too, Hamadi. See you another day." After Hamadi left, Shada came and said, "Pharaoh! We just found Bakura's hideout. It is about 10 miles from here." "Ok, lets go." "Atem, I still need to go to the palace." "Ok, it's about 7 miles from miles from here. We will meet you over there. Be careful, love." "You be careful. If you need me you know where I will be, right there in your mind."  
You summoned the Blue-Eyes White dragon and hopped on at the base of its neck. "See you soon, my love. You have my heart remember? Don't do anything reckless, ok," you said to Atem. "Fine, come back soon." "Blue-Eyes, to the palace please." The dragon roared and took off. It took two minutes to get a few feet from the palace, you had the dragon land and disappear before anyone could see it. You transformed into your wolf form and ran to the palace. The guards opened the doors so you went non-stop to the palace. In the throne room you transformed into a human, 2 guards came up and said, "Follow us. Master Aknadin wants to talk to you." Slowly you followed and though they were bringing you under the palace you had enough to worry about. Once in a door way, you seen a girl with blue eyes and white hair in a cage by two chairs.  
_Zelda, get out of there, it's a trap_, thought Atem. When you tried to run for it, the two men grabbed you by the arms. Trying to break their grasp was pointless. "Don't struggle my dear, you will make it worse for yourself," said a familar voice. It was Aknadin. "What is going on, Aknadin, why have you brought me here?" "To see of the rumors were true, if you hold the white dragon." "Then why is she here? She don't need to be here." "She is said to hold it as well as you. Put her with the other girl." The guards take you to the cage. When they get you to the doorway they try to push you but you won't go in. "No, I am not going in there," you shouted over and over agian until something hit your back. You fell in the cage and they lock the doors_. Zelda_, thought Atem_. Atem, just worry about what you doing and let me handle this_, you thought.  
"Are you ok," said a sweet voice. You looked and it was that girl with you. "Yes, I am fine." You got up and looked around. Just as you got to the cage wall, two guards came and grabbed you arm through the bars. "No, my DiaDhank!" They placed it by the chair Aknadin was sitting and let go of your arm. "Zelda," someone shouted. You looked in the direction where you heard your name. It was Seto! "Zelda are you well? What are you doing down here?" "I was brought here. They have my DiaDhank!" He went to Aknadin. "What are you doing making prisoners and innocents fight for survival" "These two women are not as weak as they apppear to be." "They did nothing to deserve this!" "Bring the women to the arina" You went to protect the girl but they grabbed you both. They pushed her across the platform to stand on one with spikes. You elbowed the two that had you and jumped acrossed it and to join the girl. "Are you kidding us, we could take those two in shakles," said the one of the men with you. You change into your warrior form and step up in front of the girl.  
One of the monsters attacks you and you counter attack. It was left with a scratch across its face. The other monster caught you off guard and had your arms wrapped to your body with a webbing. You were left defencless and so was the girl. She was under attack now and the same thing happened. Seto must have had enough because Duos was in front you. He used the bottem of his Millennium Rod to cut the webbing on both of you. "Zelda, you might need this," and he hands you your DiaDhank. "Thanks Seto. Now the fun can begin." "Zelda, get close I have an idea. Duos attack!" Duos attacked the chains conecting to the platforms making them fall. The girl caught your hand while Steo caught her's. One man fell into the shadows below you but the other's monster saved him. "You plan didn't work Seto. My monster saved me but I can't say the the same for your monster." You looked up and Duos was hanging from the web, unable to attack. You felt the girl's hand tightened so you looked up into her eyes. She was wanting to summon her dragon. You nod in agreement.  
The both of you started to glow for the two white dragons were coming. You closed your eyes and when you opened your eyes they glowed blue. "No way, they both have the dragons," shouted Aknadin. "No! The white dragons united. There was suppose to be only one," shouted the man. You shouted, "White dragons, attack!" Both the dragons opened their mouths and a white stream came out. The monster was destroied and the man turned into a purple. The girl suddenly went limp making it hard to hold on. "Blue-eyes, quick!" The dragon went below you and you were able to stand on its head. Slowly it lifted its head so you were able to pick the girl up and higher so Seto could get on.  
Once at the level that you started out on, Aknadin went to Seto. He hopped off and you handed her to Seto. "These girls may have the power to save Egypt." "Putting them in danger won't help either." Seto goes gives the girl to a guard saying, "Make sure she gets some rest." Seto comes up to you and asks, "Are you well?" "Yeah, just confused on why this happened." "We both are." "We might want to join the Pharaoh, he will need all the help he could get." "Right."  
"Seto," began Aknadin, "do you know the power we now hold. Of course we would have to take it from them." "What does he mean, Seto," you asked. He replied, "That is out of the question. Zelda, that monster is more than your heart, it's your soul. If he was to seal it in stone, you would not able to live in this world. Like Mahad in a way but not exactly." "Well we need to leave. The Pharaoh may need our help." The dragon was still out so you said, "Blue-Eyes, meet us outside," then it disappeared. The both of you started to walk out of the palace, he called a guard and said, "Move that girl to another room and only tell me where she is located." "Yes sir." Once in the lobby in the middle of the palace where there was no roof, you hopped on the dragon in the same place as last time. Seto seemed to hesitate. "Don't worry Seto, this is the fastest way there. Blue-Eyes help him up." It lifted its front leg to act like a step up. Seto smile and got up. "To Kul-Elna."  
As the dragon took flight Aknadin tried to come with you but he was too late. You found Atem and his men_. Atem, do me a favor and look up_. He does and sees you. He waves at you and you land in front of him by several feet. You got off and he rode up to you. He jumped off the horse to put you in a hug. "Are you ok," he asked. "Yes, thanks to Seto." Atem turns to Seto and says, "Thank you Seto for keeping her safe." "Of course, my king." Your dragon returned and you started to walk to Atem's horse. He hopped on and you went on behind him. A guard shaired his horse with Steo and you continued to the village of Kul-Elna. You rested your chin on his sholder and he takes a quick look at you then goes back to the area in front of him.  
You lightly kiss him on the check and he just smiled. "Miss me," he asked and you replied, "Yeah, not used to being on my own like that. I want to be with you." "Same here, I wasn't able to focus on anything but you." "I know, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again." "I love you, Zelda." "AsI love you." All of a sudden, a sand storm began and you heard two laughs. "We found you Princess," said one of the voices. "Who's there? Show yourself," you shouted. "Be careful of what you wish for Princess. You might not like the results." Their voices sounded fimilar to you, like you met them before. Then one name popped into your mind, Twinrova.  
"Atem I need you to do what I tell you on this one." "Fine, but what is going on?" "Our world is merging with yours." You changed into your warrior form and they seemed to take it badly. "Link, we will destroy you for what you did to us." Atem started to cough so you reached in your belt compartments and found a small cloth. "Atem, put this over your nose and mouth. It will make breathing easier here." He puts it over his mouth and nose and you tied it behind his head to keep it on. "But what about you?" "I will be fine." "Not with us around, Princess,"said one. One shot a fireball at you and it hit your right sholder. You screamed and fell off the horse. "Zelda, are you alright," shouted Atem. You quickly got up and started to look storm started to clear and they shouted, "No, the sages are interfering!" The storm cleared and it revieled two wiches on broomsticks. "There they are," shouted a guard. _"Use the mirrior shield," _said the voice. You thought of the mirrior shield and it appeared on your back. "Princess, you know you are too weak to fight us." The one with red hair shot flame at you and with your new shield you blocked it. Instead of it stopping at your shield, it reflected it. It hit the one with white hair and she took it badly. "You will pay for that, Princess," shouted the one with white hair and she shot a stream of ice at you, and you used your shield. It seemed to do the same thing as last time and reflected off your shield so you aimed for the other one. "Kotake, time to get serious," said one. "Right Koume. Time to use our ultimate power," said the other.  
They began to merge together to form one big creature. You sighed because you are getting exhausted and your burnt sholder wasn't helping. "Zelda, let me handle this one," said Atem. "No," you shouted, "This one is mine!" She shot a fireball at you and you and you blocked it with your Mirrior shield but instead of reflecting it, it absorbed it, and started to blink red. She shot two more, one at you, then she realized you were defending a person in the small army. She shot one at Atem and you did a side flip blocking the attack and now you made a wierd siren sound, and you aimed it at the giant creature, Twinrova. The shield shot fire causing Twinrova to fall on the grabbed your sword and did a flip and stabbed her in the stomach.  
You did a back flip off and Atem came up to you but didn't take your eyes off of Twinrova, who was changing back to the two witches.  
"How can we be beaten by her," asked Koume. "I don't know, Koume." "Hey Kotake, what's that over your head?" "I don't know but you have one over your head too." Atem holds you protectivly around the waist. "Are you ok, my love," asked Atem. "Yes, but I don't trust those two," you replied. You and Atem just stood there watching the twins argue then a bright light sucked them up in the sky and they disappeared. "We'll come back to haunt you," were the twin's last words.  
You take a deep breath and faced Atem. You started to lose your balance and Atem caught you in a hug. "Zelda," Atem shouted. He lays you on your back."I'm exhausted but I am fine." "Then rest, you've earned it." "No, right now rest is something I can't afford. We have other matters to worry about now." "You are right but you need rest. Rest while we travel. I will wake you when we get there. I promise." "Fine." "We will need to treat your sholder first and I still have that rag I used earlier so I could use that." He gets the out a damp hood and places it on the burn. You feel the cool cloth and normaly it would feel good if the burn wasn't so fresh. You wince and you tried to hide it but it didn't work. "I know it hurts now. You don't have to hide it from me," said Atem. He ties the hood under your arm and helps you up. Atem puts on one cloak and helps you on the horse. He jumps on right behind you and you lean against him for suspport. "Why don't you sit with both your legs on one side of the horse," asked Atem. You did that and Atem holds you under the arm and puts the cloak over your head. "Rest, my love," he says gently. You rest your head on his right sholder and close your eyes. He makes sure there is no sun touching your skin.  
You fall asleep against Atem even though you didn't want to sleep but he was right you did need it.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~ Atem's Pov ~~~~  
Just soon after Zelda fell asleep it was night. "My king, we must find a place to rest for the night," said Shada. "Very well then, where is the nearest village from here," I asked. "The nearest village is less than a mile from here, the same direction we're headed." "Fine, we will rest there." We continued to the village when we were stopped by a man little older than 40 stopped us a few feet from the village. "Who go there," asked the man. "It's the Pharaoh and his men. We need a place to rest for the night," I replied. "Of course my king." "Don't mind me asking but are you protecting something right now," asked a young girl. Was I making it that obvious then I thought about it again. I was. I was about to explain why when the wind blew the cloak open exposing Zelda. "By the gods! It's Zelda! Imohtep, go get father. Now," said the girl.  
"Is she ok," asked the girl. "Yes she is exhausted so she is resting. How do you know her," I asked. "Never mind that follow me quickly." I followed her wanting to know how she knew Zelda. I cover Zelda back up who is still sound asleep against me. _Atem what is going on, _she thought sleeply. _Just rest, we are going to spend the night at a village so you could go to sleep love, _I thought. I felt her mind disappear again. We stop in front of a house and an older man came running out to me. "You found her? You found Zelda?" I nod and reviel Zelda to the old man. "Bring her in. You may share my house tonight." "Thank you." I lightly lifted her on the horse so I could get my other leg on the other side of the horse so I could just slide off. Once off, I felt Zelda get closer then relax like it made her want to shift. Slowly I went in the house and he lead me to another room with an extra bed. I gently place her on the bed. "Is she injured," asked the old man.  
"Yes she was burned on her sholder. How do you know her," I asked him. "She lived here for a long time until Ganondorf found her here. She left to protect the village and led him away so we could be safe from his wrath. She ran out of the village with no supplies and as she planned he followed her. She has been missing ever since." "My father found her in the desert and brought her to the palace. She has been with me ever since."  
"Well, lets check out that sholder of her's." I went to her right side and untied the hood. Slowly I removed it and she started to moan. I placed my hand on her forehead to try to calm her. I went back to removing the hood and once it was only under her sholder, I gently lifted her sholder. Her breathing sped up whenever her sholder was being moved. "Well, that is a pretty bad burn. You did a good job caring for it," said the old man. He went to get a clean cloth and got it wet. He placed it on the burn, she started to breath faster and tried to move away from it. I place my hands on her face saying, "Zelda, it's fine, you're safe." He quickly bound it under her arm and she started to get used to it. "She really trusts you. She never did that to anyone before. We usualy had to get people to hold her down to bandage her up," said the man after he was done.  
"Well she don't do that for me. She will act defecivly but she won't attack me. I am the only one she trusts." "Why she knows every one in this village." "When my father found her, she was unconsious for two days. When she awoke, she had no memory of her past or who she was for that matter." "So she may not remember us then will she?" "Afraid not. All she has from her past is a few dreams, her powers, and instincts." A young girl said, "Is she ok?" I knelt down and said, "Yes, she is just resting." "Ok will she be able to play with me?" I frowned, I didn't know what to tell this little girl. "Sky, Zelda might not remember who we are. She lost her memory and may not reconize you," said the man. "She won't remember me? Then who will she remember?" "All she has memory of is this young man." I stood up and looked at Zelda. She looked comfortable here and I held her hand so she would at least know my presence was with her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sky said. "Why," I asked. "Last time some one did that, she slapped them." The next thing surprised us all, Zelda responded to me holding her hand. She squeezed it. "Wow, look. She usualy wakes up and slaps the person right now." I gently stroke her face and she got closer to my hand.  
"Pharaoh, we must eat, you need your strength if you are going to be traveling," said the man. "Fine," I replied. I wasn't that hungry but this man was right, I need my strenghth in order to continue. They had some small buns of bread so I grabbed one. After I ate one, I went to sleep with Zelda but the old man stopped me, "My king, her sholder might cause her pain if something touched it wrong. We have a room near there if you like." Not wanting to upset them I nod. They lead me to the room and leave me alone for the night. I lay on the bed to go to sleep hoping that Zelda is still asleep by morning. Even though I want to see her awake, I know how she will react without me by her side and she will be on the defencive.  
As I wake up the next morning, I didn't sense Zelda in my mind. I get up and go to Zelda to meet the old man. "How well did you sleep, Pharaoh," he asked. "Good, restless but good." "She hasn't woken up yet so we might have to change her bandages." "That is probably a good idea. She will react differently when she is awake then she would asleep." We changed her bandages with no difficultly; the only thing that was difficult was lifting her sholder to remove the bandages and she moaned. I didn't like causing her pain but it was nessary. After a new bandage was applied, someone came in and said, "Come on you two, time to eat." I look at Zelda and then I felt a hand on my sholder. "She'll be fine, she must have been more exhausted then you thought. Come and eat then you could stay with her." I nodded and went in the other room. Sky was there at a small table and the old man called her over. He whispers something to her and she ran to Zelda's room. I went to go after her but the old man grabbed my arm.  
"Don't worry, I have her keeping and eye on her whenever I eat or have to do other things." A woman said, "Don't give him that feeling Ironheart, can't you tell he is protective of her?" "I could tell Kakra, I was trying to reassure him." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Something wrong Pharaoh," asked Kakra. "No, I am not that hungry right now and I want to be alone right now. I mean no disrespect to you guys, I'm greatful for everything you're doing."  
Pharaoh, this is about Zelda, isn't it," asked Ironheart. I nod. "Then take as much time as you need. We will let you know when she has woken up." "Thank you, Ironheart." I leave to get some fresh air but stay close to Zelda. I find a large rock to sit on and looked at the clouds. "My king, are you well," asked Seto. "Yes, Seto. Everything is fine." "How is Zelda?" "Still resting and it is making me on edge." "Well she'll be fine. She always is." "I know, I just can't see her like that." "I know, none of us could. She risks so much for a kingdom that she isn't really a part of." "She may not be a part of it yet she is a major part of it. I don't know much about her past but I know she is part of my future."  
Just then I feel her mind start to make itself known. I got up and started to run to the house. "What's wrong my king," shouted Seto following behind me. "It's Zelda, she is starting to wake up!" As I approched the house, Sky came out and said, "Zelda's up and she is on the defencive." "Ok I will calm her down."  
~~~~Your POV ~~~~  
You wake up in a new room with people surrounding you. You did a back flip off the bed and got on the defencive. A little girl ran out of the room and you were left with two older people, a man and a woman. They came closer to you and you moved as far as you could from them. "It is ok child, you're safe here," said the man. You were in front of the door way and you were growling to warn them. "Zelda," said a voice behind you and you turn around quickly only to find Atem. "You're safe. Lets let these people leave and I will explain to you." Atem grabs your waist and puts himself between you and the other people. He lead you to the bed and the people left.  
You relax and sigh. You turn to Atem who had a smile on his face. "What," you asked. "I missed you." You tried hug him around the neck but your sholder hurt. "What's wrong," he asked. "I forgot about my sholder. By the way where are we anyway?" "We are at a village a couple miles from Kul-Elna." You hug him around the chest and he tried to hug you without hurting your sholder. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something," Atem started, "This village is where you used to live. When we got here, they reconized you imediatly after the wind blew the cloak off you." "That explains why this room looks familar." The old man came in and Atem held you around the waist. "Zelda, do you remember me," he asked. He approached you slowly and you replied, "I'm afraid not. I don't remember who you are, I am so sorry." "Don't be. It's not your fault you lost your memory. This village owes you so we will help you regain your memory." "Thank you." The young girl that ran out came in and stood by the man. The man said, "My name is Ironheart, I am the leader of this village. And this is Sky." She stepped out from behind Ironheart and looked as if to ask to him something. He knelt down to hear what she had to say and he nods.  
She ran to you and hugged you around the stomach. It took you by surprise so Ironheart explained, "She sees you as her mother because her real mother abandoned her and you took her in. You raised her and many others in this village." "What do you mean many people in this village? And how long did I live here?" "You were the elder in this village for many centries. Last year we offered the position of village leader but you refused. "You look down at Sky who was now crying. You rubher back to try to calm her and thought_, This poor girl, I wish I could remember her but I can't_. Atem replied_, Don't worry about it. You'll remember her when it is ready. Your body will probably fall back into habbit with her_. "I hope you're right, Atem," you replied and every one looked confused. "What," you asked. "You hope who is right," asked Ironheart. "Oh, it's hard to explain, I will tell you later." "Very well, I think it is about time to change her bandages." "Fine." Sky releases the hug and Atem helps you to the bed. He sits on your left side while Ironheart went to your right. "Sky, it would be best if you leave the room for a while, just as I am removing her bandages," said Ironheart. "No, I want to stay here. I don't want to leave, I want to be here for her." "The way you could behere for her is to be in another room." You added, "Sky I admire your courage but you don't need to be here." She looks at you with disbelief but you nod to encourage her to leave. She nods in defeat and leaves. "She missed you a lot," said Atem. "No, she misses the person who raised her, not some woman who doesn't know who she is." "That's not true, you have the sense of responsability. You know what's important when you see it."  
"Zelda, we need to change your bandages," said Ironheart. You lean your head against Atem's sholder and Ironheart started to remove the bandages. Every time you flinched you wanted to try and stop him so Atem held your head to his sholder. Once the bandage was off, Ironheart cleaned it. You were now growlng loudly at Ironheart and Atem was trying to keep you calm as much as he could. As soon as the new bandage was applied, Atem released your head and puts his hand on your side. Sky comes in and lays in between you and Atem. You just laughed and Atem joined in with you. You put your arm over the girl and Atem puts his arm over the both of you_. Wow, I feel like we are a family_,you thought. He replies_, Yeah, maybe when we help end this with Bakura we can bring her to the palace_. You look up at Atem and he kissed you on the lips.  
"Zelda," Ironheart started, "You might be on bedrest for a while because of your sholder. "You sensed darkness all of a sudden and it was close. It wasn't Bakura's darkness or Ganondorf's darkness, it was someone else. "Zelda, what's wrong," asked Atem_. I don't know but something is coming here. I fear it may be here already_, you thought. "Sky stay close to me ok," you said gently. She nods and slowly you got up getting ready for a fight. "Zelda, you must rest," pleaded Ironheart. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine."  
Just then a young man came in and stood in front of you. He just stood and stared at you. You stared back until you noticed something was wrong, you were not able to sense this guy's presence. You stiffen up because Sky and Atem were behind you. He pulled a sword out of no where and started to swing it at you. Instinctivly you pushed Sky and Atem out of the way and started to dodge the sword. Every time he swung the sword you dodged it and even though it hurt your sholder to move it but it was nessary. Before you could change into your warrior form, he hit your burnt sholder with the flat of his sword.  
You screamed and holding your sholder, you fell on your back. You slammed your shut and after you fell, you opened them only to see him point the sword at your neck. You tried to move back but you weren't able to use your right arm and your left was holding you up and along with holding sholder. "Ramses, what are you doing," shouted Ironheart. "Returning the favor,she abandond me and now I am getting my revenge." "She raised you, if it weren't you be here now. She saved you and this whole village. That's why she left all of a sudden. She left to protect this village."_ Zelda, are you ok_, thought Atem. You replied_, Yes, I think so but there is something wrong here. Can you sense this man presence at all_? He waited for a minute and replied_, No,I can't_.  
"Good-bye Zelda and thanks for nothing," shouted Ramses. He held the sword up high about to kill you until Atem tackled him. "Atem," you shouted and you tried to get up but you weren't able to. All you could do was watch helplessly as Atem was fighting Ramses. Ramses threw Atem into a wall and you shouted, "No, Atem!" A voice came in your head and said, "Use your hookshot_." Midna give me the hookshot_. All of a sudden a small hookshot came out of no where and you shot it at Ramses with your left hand. He tried to dodge it but it hit his ear knocking out a small jewl. As the jewl was removed, Ramses past out.  
Sky ran up to you and Atem got up to do the same. "Are you ok," you asked Atem. "Yes I am fine. How is your sholder?" "Hurts but nothing I can't handle. Sky are you hurt?" Sky replied, "No, I am more worried about you." "I will be ok." Ironheart brings the small jewl to you and asked, "What is this?" You took it and said, "I don't know but it may be best if you destroy it so no one else would get hurt." You changed into your warrior form and Atem took the sword to use the hilt to crush the jewl. Once back to normal Atem helped you sit up.  
"That was weird. Why wasn't I able to sense that guy's presence," you wondered. "I don't know but its over now. Our main concern is your sholder because the way he hit it," said Atem. Atem helps you up to a knee before he winced. "Atem, are you sure you're ok," you asked. "I think so. I will be fine and you need the help now anyways." "Are you sure? You look like your seriously injured." He tried to help you up again but he almost fell if you didn't put your left hand on his chest to catch him. "Ok, you need help. Sky help him on the and put him on his stomach." "Ok Zelda," she replied. She put him the bed on his stomach and you slowly get up and go to the bed. Slowly you lift his shirt to uncover a large scrape. "Ironheart, I need your help," you asked gently.  
Ironheart comes over to you and sees the scrape. "Zelda, we can't care for this unless he is sleeping," he said. "I could get him to sleep. Just give me some time to do it." "Fine. Just try to hurry." "Ok." Ironheart leaves and you were left with Sky and Atem. "Atem, are you ok." "Well I could feel my back a lot better now." "I wouldn't doubt it. You have to fall asleep for a while, at least while I clean your wound." "I'll try." Just then, your mark started to glow but not the bottem right, it was the bottem left. "Zelda, what's going on?" "My mark is glowing but not the right part that helps me heal, the other one." "What does that mean?" A triangle appeared on his hand and it started to glow in unison with yours. The wound on his back and your sholder started to heal. "What is going on," shouted Atem over the loud hum of the triangles. "I don't know!" The triforce started to glow non-stop and bright enough to hurt yours and Atem's eyes. "Sky hurry, get help." The bright light seemed to be taking you some where but where?  
The next thing you knew you and Atem were falling. You noticed that the mark on your hand was glowing like something triggered it. All of a sudden, you were floating in the air in a new kingdom. "Zelda, where are we," asked Atem. "I think the triforce teleported us to another place, perhaps another time." You look around and get closer to Atem in case anything happened. You heard an explosion so you try to protect Atem but it was too far below you. When you look, there was two women on a white horse and getting chased by a man on a black horse. As you get a closer look at one of the women on the horse, you notice it was you. "Zelda, look who is on the horse. It's you," said Atem. "I know, we must be in Hyrule during my time." "I seen that woman before in that little village where I found you. She must have been your protector when you were princess." "I never saw her before so how..." "You were having a nightmare so I used the link we had to see what was going on. She was protecting you from Ganondorf." You look back down and Ganondorf got shot with an arrow of light but not from you. The arrow came from behind him. There was a young boy in green chasing Ganondorf. He sped past Ganondorf and was up with you. "Good job Link, we need to get out of here though," said the other you.  
Just as the images began they ended. You woke up with someone holding your torso up. "Ironheart, he is coming around," someone shouted. "So is she. Come on Zelda." Slowly you sat up and so did Atem. Breathing heavily you asked Atem, "Atem, are you alright?" He was breathing just as heavily as you were and but when he was able to talk again he said, "What happened?" "We were shown, images from my past I think. My last confontation with Ganondorf before my kingdom was destroyed." You got up and went to the bed that Atem was. You brought up his shirt and there was nothing but left over blood. "Wow, Atem your back is healed. But how?" "Our link. One part could have been triggered by the wisdom you were shairing with me and my courage to do it must have triggered your healing and the vision." "Must have." Ironheart came up with wet cloths and youstarted to clean Atem's back.  
Once the rag touched Atem's back, he flinched but not because it hurt him, it was cold to him. "Sorry, guess I should have warned you." "Don't worry about it, I knew they were cold, I didn't know just how cold." By the time you finished, the sun was almost down and everyone was tired. "Zelda," started Ironheart, "do you want to sleep in your old house? It might make you more comfortable to be here." You turned toAtem and he nodded in encouragement. "Yes, please," you replied, "and thank you for every thing." "No, thank you, you saved our village and we were worried about you when you went missing. None of us had much sleep unless we were exhausted from the day's work. Now that we know that you are safe we can all sleep easy."  
"Well I am sorry to alarm every one and thank you for helping Atem." He nods and leads you and Atem to your old house. He leaves so you could get comfortable in your old house. You look around to get used to your suroundings. They kept your house clean and made sure your bed was made and it had a sheet over it. "Wow, it looks good. I wonder how long I was gone from here," you said. "At least a week, that's as long as you been with me." "Well, I might not remember my past but I haven't been this happy for years."  
"You have seemed a little more happy here," said Atem. He sat on your bed and you stood in front of him. He puts his hands on your waist and pulls you closer to him. "It's getting late. You need your rest, my love and I need my own," you said gently. "Yes, I figured that you wouldn't be tired." "Yeah, but I am tired though."  
You start to kiss him and as you did, he was pulling you closer to him. You stop kissing him long enough for him to pull you on the bed on top of him. You go back to kissing him until you heard something at the front door. "Stop," you said jumping back and hitting the wall with your back. "Sorry," he said right when your back hit the wall. "Something is coming," after you disappeared faded in to the shadows. You watched what was going on though his eyes. It was Sky just coming into your bed room. "It's ok Zelda, you could come out now," said Atem gently with a smile on his face. She looks around to try and find you. She stood in front of where you vanished from Atem's sight. "I don't see Zelda anywhere." You step out from behind her and say, "I am right behind you, Sky."  
She turns around quickly to find you smiling. "You promised you would show me how to do that," she said laughing. "I did, did I? Well maybe after we settle this maybe I will teach you in the palace, how would you like that?" "Realy? You mean it?" "Yeah, after we settle the problem at hand do you want to come with us to the palace?" "Yeah." "But it is up to you if you want to go could go. You could even live there if you want." "Of course, will I be able to visit?" "Yes, I won't deny you you that right." "The reason I came here is I wanted to sleep in your house tonight. I lived here with you until you left. I will sleep in my room which is nearby. Please, Zelda, please?" You looked at Atem and he nods. "Of course." "Thank you, I will let you two rest." Sky walked out of your room and into her's. "My love, lets get to sleep. You need it." You nod and went to lay on the bed. This time you and Atem fell asleep at the same time together.


	9. Chapter 9

Before dawn you feel someone shake your sholder lightly. "Zelda? Zelda, wake up," said the voice. You opened your eyes and there Sky was. "Something wrong Sky," you asked sleeply. "I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep." You look at Atem who was still asleep right behind you. "Sky why don't you sleep with us then?" She crawls in right in front and lays on her side in front of you. "Thank you, Zelda." "Don't worry about it, just fall asleep." Atem started to moan. "Shhh," you said gently to Atem along with rubbing his stomach. "Is there something wrong," asked Sky. "No, he is just having a slight nightmare that somehow involves me. But he is fine now, see?" Atem stopped moaning and went back to a light snore. "How do you know so much about him but now is not the best time is it?" "No. Rest Sky. You could ask in the morning." She lays her head down and starts to fall asleep right in front of you. You lay your down and fall asleep right behind her.  
Maybe an hour later, Sky shakes your sholder but this time with fear. You quickly open your eyes and to see what's wrong. Just as you do so, you sense multiple evils in the area. "Sky go get help." She quickly leaves and you try to wake Atem up. You put your hand over his mouth and he awoke with a start. You put your finger over your lips to keep him quiet and he nods. You remove your hand and both you and Atem sit up. You close your eyes to see where the evil presences were coming from and you notice that they were all in the room. Before you could react, something hit the side of your head hard, knocking you out.  
As you come to the first thing that came to your mind was Atem. You try to sit up quickly but a pair of hands held you down and where you got hit started to hurt badly. "Stay down, your head still might cause you pain," said a voice. You could tell it was Atem so you lay back down and say, "It does already." You place your hand on the left side of your head to find a large bump thatt was super tender to touch. "Ow," was all you had to say. "It will be sore for a while." "What happened?" "Well after you woke me up, you sensed multiple evil presence and when you were going to react, they hit you on the side of your head. They did the samething to me but not as hard. When I came around, Ironheart was treating me and I was in another room."  
"Did he say who or what did it?" "No, only that you fought them before." "Well, I will be feeling this for a while." "Yeah, they hit you so hard. You have been out for a while though it's still nightfall." "Did Sky get hurt? She was with us a coulple minutes before the attack." "She is fine. Worried sick but fine." You sighed and think, _Good, she's safe. _"Yes love, she's fine." You reach up and placed your hand on his neck. He responds by leaning in and kissing you on the lips. You stop when Ironheart came in. "Zelda, you're awake," he said happily, "how do you feel?" "I have a major headach but other than that I'm fine." "That's good to hear but we can't do anything about the headach I'm afraid." "Didn't think you would." "Well just rest now. Your head took quite a hit. Sky thinks it's her fault that the both of you got hurt. She wished she never left." "No, if she didn't leave, who knows what would've happened." "I do unfortunataly. My king, I didn't tell you before because you would have tried to get up instead of resting. Zelda, those creatures that hit you and Atem were servants of Ganondorf. They were tring to kadnap you and bring you to him." Atem grabbed your hand and squeezed it gently.  
You take a glimpse at Atem and you thought, _Atem, calm down love. Those creatures wouldn't have gotten far with this village on alert already. _He looks at you and sighs. "Better now," you asked him. "Yeah. We must stop him somhow." Ironheart added, "Those creatures are from the twilight realm, they bring the twilight world here and change the area. Do you remember them Zelda?" "Barely. Midna, what's the update with the Twili people," you replied. Midna came out of Atem's shadow and said, "Most are in hiding and even I can't find them." Atem goes to your right side and lays down. You lift your head high enough where Atem can put his arm under it and when he got his arm under it, you turned to your side. You placed your head on Atem's chest and he said, "This conversation can wait, rest Zelda. Ironheart we don't need to stress her anymore then she already is and she is exhausted enough." Every one nods and you slowly close your eyes and fall asleep.  
As you awoke, your headach was still there but not as bad. You get closer to Atem's chest and he starts to shift. He stays on his back, he just faces his head in another direction. You look around to find Ironheart keeping an eye on you. "Have you been watching us all night," you asked. "Just about. We don't want to give Ganondorf another chance." "Yeah but you did not need to do it. You don't need to sacrifice your sleep for me." "Well I wanted to and anyway I don't need to sleep as much as other people." "Well thank you. How long has Atem been asleep?" "I think he just fell asleep. He hasn't replied in a coulple minutes. He must have been exhausted just as you." "Must have. I can't sense him right now." "Is that a common occurence when he sleeps?" "Yes, only when he sleeps I can't sense him at all." "He started to explain about a link you two shair but before he could explain it better he fell asleep. Can you explain what he ment?"  
"I could read his mind and he could read mine. I could can talk to him like that or face to face." "So when you hoped Atem was right, you had a conversation in your mind." "Yeah that was why I said I would explain later." "That explains every thing. Why it was barley any time for Sky to find any the Pharaoh when you awoke, he knew you were awake just as you woke up." You nod and Atem started to moan. Slowly you sat up and started rubbing Atem's stomach along with saying, "Easy, you're fine. Atem relax." Unlike last time Atem didn't calm down, the nightmare got worse. "Zelda," said Ironheart. "He's having a nightmare. I am entering his mind." You enter his mind and he was going to do something. You look to your left and and you saw the monster with the two sets of red eyes. You exit out of his mind and say, "We have to wake him up. Atem wake up. Wake up."  
When he woke up he began to to sit quickly but you held him down. "You ok," you asked. "I think so. See you are feeling better." You nod and he places his right hand on the right side of his head. Ironheart asked Atem, "Side of your head still sore?" "Yeah alittle bit. How about you Zelda, how's your head?" You replied, "Better. Still have a headach but it's not as bad as yesterday night." "That's good." "I know you are tired. I only woke you up to stop the nightmare you were having." You saw the monster didn't you? The monster that was in your dream." Sadly you nod. "Well thank you. Lets see if I could get some rest." Atem closes his eyes and his mind fadded. A strand of hair was in face and you gently moved itto where it was out of his face.  
"Zelda," said Ironheart, "can I check your head where you got hit?" "Sure. Just be careful." He comes over and checks your head gently but it was still sensitive to touch. "Sorry the skin here is raw," he explained. Once he was done, you sat up to get up and Ironheart said, "Wait, let me help you." He came to help you on your left side and was ready to catch you if you fell. You get up but you got dizzy and lost your balence. You would have fallen but Ironheart caught you. "You ok," asked Ironheart. "Yeah, just a little dizzy but I need to walk around. Plus I'm getting a little hungry and some food might help." He puts his hand on your waist and held his hand out in front of you. You grabbed his hand and and you two made your way to the main room in the house.  
Sky saw you getting help from Ironheart the color left her face. "Sky I will better before you know it." She slightly smiled but was still sad. Ironheart helps you sit down on a chair and he gives you a small bun to eat. After you eat it,you get up and Ironheart brought you to the right side of Atem since he was laying on his left side. Ironheart was to sit down before a young man about Atem's age came in. "My dearest Zelda, you came back for me," said the boy. He ran torwards you but Ironheart pushed him to a stop, "Ialu stop this! It is not like it used to be and she was never with you anyway." "What do you mean it's not what it used to be?" "She lost her memory and she don't remember you." "She remembers, don't you my dearest?" You get closer to Atem and look to Ironheart. Cautiously you shake your head no and all Ironheart said, "See what I mean. She don't remember you and she don't need to be on the defencive right now." "Please tell me it's not true." He grabs you hand and you started to growl.  
He lets go of your hand and backs away. "Did that man erase her memory?" "No Ialu," pleaded Ironheart, "he saved her. She had no supplies, and he found her unconscious in the desert." "I am going to kill him!" He ran at you and you pushed him away with your left hand and right forearm. He flew into the wall behind him and was trying to get up. "Back off," you shouted. Atem started to act like he was waking up. "Ironheart get him out of here," you said urgently and turned to Atem. "Why?" "Atem is sensing my stress, he's waking up." Ironheart took Ialu out of the room. "Is there something wrong," asked Atem sleeply. "Everything's fine just rest. I won't leave you so rest easy." "Are you sure?" "Yes." He turns you far enough to kiss you gently on the lips. He turns his back to the side and you start rubbing his sholder and his chest. Once he fell asleep, you kissed him on his cheek. You sighed and just then you heard a sound coming from the door way. You quickly turned around to meet Ironheart. "It's ok. It's just me," said Ironheart with his hands up. You relax and go back to watch Atem sleeping. "I notice you protect him more then most people would. Also he protects you a little more then most people would protect a friend." You started to blush, no one really paid attention to how you and Atem act around each other. "You love him don't you," he asked. You feel your face get even hotter but you nod. "Now it makes sense. Not only does that mean you're more protective over him, you'll risk everything to make sure he is safe." "Yeah but what it also means that I will fight with him." "He is also in love with you as well, am I correct?" "Yes, he is. I don't want the wrong people finding out and what was that kid's problem anyway?" "He's in love with you as well but you never fell in love with him. He wants you to love him but every time you make a new friend that is a man, he scared them off. You broke his nose the last time he did that."  
"Opps," you said with a slight smile on your face. "That should have taught the kid a lessen but he never learns." "Well, at least I know what to expect when I am around him. How's Sky doing?" "She is still upset with herself but she is glad your awake." You smile, why was she upset, she was the only one that saved you. If it wasn't for her, you would be with Ganondorf and most likely with Bakura. "Tell her that it is opposite, she helped me," you told Ironheart. "I did she don't believe me." The rest of the day went by peacefully.  
It was about mid-day before Atem woke up. Atem woke got hungry and made you hungry because he was thinking about food. The bump on your head was less sensitive and a little bit smaller. You were able to walk on your own and change into a wolf with out any pain to your head. After your ate a coulple of buns and some dried meat, you, Atem, and Sky wanted to ride around a little bit. Sky got a horse, you transformed into a wolf and Atem seemed to hesatate. _What? Are you going to hop on or what,_ you thought. Atem just smiles and gets your back. "Wait, what are you doing," protested Sky. "She's letting me do this," he replied. She looks at you confused, you just nod. "Isn't he heavy to you," she asked. You shake your head no and she just shakes her head. You make a laughing sound and Atem asked, "Are you ok or are you laughing?" _It's laugh, _you thought. Sky said, "You want to race, just to the oasis and back. What do you say?" You nod and Atem held on tighter getting ready for the run. "Go," she shouted. _Hey she go a head start, _you thought and you took off chasing her in three bounds and slowed to a trot. She looked at you confused and sped up. You sped up as well, passing her up in one bound. You reached the mid-point of the race and saw three monsters walking around. They were black and had to use their hands as well as their feet to walk.  
When Sky seen you stop all of a sudden she rode up to you. "What's wrong," she asked. You thought, _Atem get off so I could talk as a human. _He does and you reply, "There are three monsters over there that look oddly familiar. Sky go get help." "No, I am not leaving you again." "Sky, I need you to do this. The last time you saved me, now let me save this village but I need Ironheart's help." "Fine but please be careful." "I will, now go and hurry. She turned around and rode off to the village. "Now the only thing left to do is stall those creatures until he gets here," you said. Atem replied, "Are you strong enough to fight?" "I guess we will find out won't we? Just stay a safe distance until Ironheart gets here." "Fine just don't gets hurt." "Right." You transformed into a wolf and he hopped on.  
When you got five yards away, you stopped to let Atem off and you ran to confront the monsters. They noticed you immeditly and a wall formed around between you and Atem, trapping you with them. "Zelda," shouted Atem. He ran at you and bearly touched the wall and he was trown back_. Atem_, you shouted in your mind. You ran to Atem to help him but once you touched the wall, it threw you back in front of a monster. It tries to attack you but you get up and dodged the attack before it could hit you. The fight began with you and the monsters. You managed to destroy two monsters and the last one shrieked making you unable to move. "Zelda," shouted Atem. Once the shriek ended the two monsters you defeated was up and walking around again.  
_What's going on? I just defeated those two, so how can they be walking around_, you thought. "Zelda," shouted someone. You looked to find Ironheart so you changed back into a human and start refocusing on the monsters. "Are you ok," asked Ironheart. "I will be fine if these monsters will stay down." "You have to defeat them all at once." "That sounds like fun. You turn into your warrior form and get your sword ready. You took a few steps towards the middle and once they were you found that surounding you. "Zelda be careful," shouted Atem anxiously. "Don't worry, she is following her instincts." You just looked around you as the monsters just came closer and closer. When they were enough to you, you spun around with your sword slashing their heads all at once. They fell to the ground and disappeared along with the walls around you. Atem ran up to you and you fell into his hug.  
"Are you hurt," asked Atem gently. "I don't think so. Just tired, I hope that is all the monsters in the area." A voice replied from above you, "Not unless you concider me a monster." You look in the direction of the voice and it was Ganondorf. "I want to see how you would do against one of my monsters so lets take you towhere it is," he said then he teleported you, Atem, and Ironheart to a river. Just then, the same wall appeared around the area cutting off a section of the river.  
You get up and start walking to the river with Atem and Ironheart following. Just as you get to the river you sensed something lurking beneath the surface of the water. Atem didn't notice you stopped until you held your arm out to stop him. "Something wrong," he asked. "There is something in the water." You get a bit closer to the water to get a better look but saw nothing. You sigh and then a large tentical came out of the water, the only thing is, it was made of water. It just wrapped around your chest and picked you up ten feet off the river. You tried to get away but you were barley able to move. Suddenly it pulls you under but not before you could get one last breath of air before you went under the water.  
It pulls you under to the deepest part of the river and starts squeezing your chest. You start to try to get out again but the pressure was causing you to lose the breath you had. Slowly your air started to disappear and your vision started to fade. The last thing you saw was a bright light above the water's surface and Atem's voice echoing in your mind.  
~~~~ Atem's POV ~~~~  
When Zelda was pulled into the river, I paniced. I tried to dive in but Ironheart caught me. "If you go in now, it could grab you too." I look between Ironheart and the water. My breathing got faster the longer she was under and that's when I felt slight pressure around my chest. Zelda was losing whatever she had caused by the creature squeezing her around her chest. Just then a bright light came from out of no where but I could only think of Zelda. _Zelda, _I shouted in my mind but her air ran out. I tried to run to the river but a pair of arms were pulling me in the other direction. "Morpha," shouted a new voice from the same direction that the light was. When I looked in that direction, there was a young boy about that looked like Zelda's warrior form. The tentical came out but a red ball came toward the top. He just said, "Come get me."  
The tentical tried to get him but he used a hookshot to bring the red ball to him. He just uses his sword and stabs it. Ironheart released his grip, I ran straight for the river, and dove in. Zelda was in the deepest part of the river and was unconsious. I quickly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up to the surface. Once I got her to the shore, I put her on her backand I noticed that she wasn't breathing. The young boy came over and puts his hands the base of her chest. "Wait, what are you doing," I ask as he pushes down on her chest multiple time. He replies, "Trying to get her breathing." I look franticly at Zelda hoping and praying to the gods of Egypt that she will make it.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You feel pressure on your chest causing you to cough and roll to your left. You were coughing up water and breathing heavily. You felt a hand on your back and one on the right side of your neck. You weren't able to identify the hand on your back but you were able to identify the hand on your neck. It was Atem. When your coughing slows you were able to breath a little better. You open your eyes only to cough up more water. Once done, you open your eyes and looked up to Atem. You slightly smile and he puts his arm under your head as if to give you a hug. "Atem," you started, (you were still soaked), "I wouldn't-," He hugs you anyway and to your surprise he was soaked too. You put your head on his sholder by his neck and he pulls you closer.  
"Are you alright," he asked gently. He releases and looks at you. "Yes, now," you replied with small smile. He helps you sit up then puts his eyes in your starts shaking then you realized that he wasn't shaking, he was crying. You start rubbing his back to calm him and you just said, "Atem, I'm here." "I know, I thought I lost you." "Well I'm here. Thanks to you." He wipes his tearsaway and said,"And him. He defeated that monster and got you breathing again." You look behind you to find a boy of 17 years with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed like you were in your warrior form.  
"I will give you a couple of minutes," he said gently. He turned arond to walk away but you said, "Link, wait." The way you said it was more of a plea then a coment. He turns around and stares at you. "Thank you," you replied again. "You're welcome princess. I knew you lost your memory but it seems you remember me." "Yes, but not very much. I know you're not a danger to anyone but Ganondorf is back." He froze when you said Ganondorf's name, so you continued, "He teamed up with an Egyptian that is just as strong as their gods." "The other heros and I know he's back. But we didn't realize he would find you." "Wait, you knew?" "Yes, I knew for about a day, the other heros I am not sure of."  
"Why didn't you do any thing if you knew?" "We are like the creatures of the Egyptian's. Only when we are needed we will show ourselves." "Like with that monster." "Exactly. Morpha was the perfect example of how we would aid you." Link looks up and says, "I have to go. When the time is right the sages and heros will fight." He looks to Ironheart and they both nod. Link starts to glow brightly, you and Atem covered your eyes. So when the glowing faded, Link was no longer there.  
Your mark blinked a couple of times then returned to the way it was before. You look at Atem and smile at him. He looks at you as well notices you have a smile on your face. He presses his lips on your's and you do the same back. When you pull away, you ask, "The only other question I have is why are you wet?" He just chuckles and replies, "When Link first appeared, I tried to dive in when the monster was still in river. Ironheart stopped me and held me back until the monster was defeated. I dove in as soon as Ironheart was released me." All you could do was hug him and he hugged back. "Let's get you out of here," he says gently in your ear.  
He helps you up and Ironheart came to help you. Once on your feet, you transformed into a wolf and Atem knew why. "Zelda, don't you dare," he was cut off by you shaking the water off. When you were done you changed back. He smiles and says, "Hey, that was not funny." You look at Atem and he was even more wet then before. He just starts laughing. "Sorry Atem. Didn't mean to get you wet more," you reply. "Here my king. Here's a towel to dry yourself," said Ironheart. "Thanks Ironheart." Once he was somewhat dried he hands it to you but you refused.  
"Are you sure? It might be better if you dry off," Atem said. "I am fine without it." He tosses the towl at your head and it lands on your face. "Hey, Atem," you say taking the towel off your face then you were tackled by Atem. You laid there on the ground just looking into his amethyst eyes. You sit up where you were inches from his face and give a light kiss on the lips. "Let me guess, I am going to regret that little stunt," said Atem with a smile. "Yeah, but mine is going to be a little bit funnier." He got up and helped you up. He walks ahead of you and you transformed into a wolf. Atem noticed right away and turned around to see you getting ready to pounce. "Zelda, you wouldn't," said Atem with slight fear. You just ran up to him, tackled him, and stared at him. Your wieght alone was enough to pin him but you chose to start licking his face. "Zelda," he shouted laughing. You transformed back to see his reaction to your expression." Ok you were right about one thing, it was funny." You just smile and kiss him again. You got up and helped him up. "Zelda do you think you will be able to find the village," asked Ironheart.  
"No," you replied sadly, "I would be able to find the scent if we walked here. Since we were teleported here I am just as lost as you are." "Maybe we could find a village near here." "Wait, maybe not. Midna could you teleport back to the village?" Midna came out of your shadow and replied, "Yeah but only to where defeated those monsters." "Fine, I will handle it from there." You change into a wolf and both Ironheart and Atem got on your back. The weight was a lot, you had to take a step. "Are you ok," asked Atem_. Yes, just the weight caught me by surprise_, you thought. Once the teleportation was done compleate, Ironheart got off and got on his horse. You went to the village and got there by night fall.  
You transformed back into a human and went back to your old house with Sky and Atem. After a small meal there, you and Atem went to your room to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

You awoke in the middle of the night and saw Atem sitting up with his hands rubbing his face, like he just had a nightmare. "Something wrong," you asked gently. He seemed surprised that you were awake but he replied, "No, it's nothing. You should go back to sleep." "Atem, it don't seem like nothing." You sat up and hugged him from behind to find he was sweating. "Atem, you're sweating. I'll get you a towel to dry you off." When you turned around to get off, on the little there were two small towels. You grabbed one and handed it to Atem saying, "Ironheart knows us already. He left towels near the bed." He slightly chuckles as he dries himself off. "Atem, are you sure it was nothing?" He just looks down and then replies,"I had a nightmare of what happened yesterday. It scared me so when I woke up, I looked at you to see you sleeping peacefully and that you were safe. I thought I got over this but I guess not." "I knew that what happened yeasterday was bound to leave it's mark on you. I don't blame you for that you were still thinking about it and that it made this much of an impact on you ." He leans back into you and puts his head on your sholder against your neck. You kiss his head and gave him a hug to try to calm him down. "Lets go back to sleep. You still need your rest," you said gently. He nods, you laid back down first then Atem turned around to kiss you on the lips. Without hesitation you put your arms around his neck and started pulled him closer. After a few minutes of kissing Atem, you released his neck and he laid down. The both of you fell asleep at the same time and he had your hand hold in his.  
When you awoke, Atem thought anxiously, _Zelda, can you hear me? Where are you? _You reply confused, _Ain't I with...you? _When you got a better look at the room, it was different. You quickly got up and noticed that windows were covered. "My love, you're awake," said a voice from behind you. You turned in that direction, it was Ialu. "Ialu, what is the meaning of this," you said. "I wanted to bring your memory back on my own. That man is using you." "Ha, don't you think I would know that?" "You have been brainwashed into believing you love him." "And how do you know if I love him or not? You wouldn't be able to tell." "You love me remember?" "No, I never loved you. I would feel a conection to you which I don't." You look at the door way and say, "Now if you don't mind I will be leaving now." You started walking to the door but Ialu blocked the way. "Ialu, I don't want to but I will hurt you if you don't move." "Prove it." You punched him in the stomach and ran out the door.  
The light from the sun hurt your eyes. You shielded your eyes along with closing them. "Zelda," someone shouted. You faced that direction and forced your eyes to open to find Atem running to you. You run in that direction and Atem caught you in his arms. You put your eyes at the base of his neck and he hugged you tightly. "Are you ok, Zelda," asked Atem. "Yes it's just my eyes. The light makes them hurt." "Well, let's go home then." He picks you up bridal style so you wrap your arms around his neck. He started to walk before someone yelled, "Stop!" You feel Atem turn and you tried to see who called him, but Atem whispers in your ear, "No, stay there. Keep your eyes shielded, you don't need to be in pain right now." You just nodded. The voice just replied, "Who do you think you are taking the one I love away from me?" _Love? What is he talking about_, thought Atem_. That's Ialu, he was a boy that fell inlove with me when I lived here. He thinks you brainwashed me into loving you and erasing my memory. Remember when you woke up yesterday afternoon sensing something was wrong_? He thought about it then replied_, Yeah what about it_? You continued_, Well he found me and saw me laying next to you and asked Ironheart if you were the that caused my memory loss. He tried to attack you in your sleep but I pushed him into a wall. When you started to wake up I had Ironheart take him out of the room so you would rest and weren't in harm's way. He don't like you because of what he thinks_. You feel Atem slightly nod and he replies to Ialu, "Who do you think you are by kidnapping her from her own home?" "She don't love you, she loves me!"  
"That's not for you to chose. That is her choise to make." "She can't make that choise if she is brainwashed into thinking something else." "She isn't brainwashed and she is free to leave whenever she wants. She is well aware of it." "Then hand her to me." "She don't want to leave with you." "And how would you know this?" "Well ask her if you don't believe me." "Zelda, do you want to leave with me instead of that fool?" You replied, "No Ialu, now leave me and my friend alone."  
You feel Atem squeeze you and you tighten your hold around his neck slightly. "See what I mean," continued Atem, "She doesn't want to go with you." "You will pay for hurting her." You removed your eyes from the base of Atem's sholder, faced Ialu, and shouted, "Not while I'm around!" You forced your eyes open when you shouted and the light still hurt your eyes so after you shouted that, you put your eyes back where they were.  
There was no reply from Ialu and soon you feel Atem turn to continue to your house. Before you reached your the house you heard someone ask, "You found her?" "Yes, Ironheart. I found her," Atem replied softly. "Is she alright?" "Yeah, her eyes haven't adjusted to the light so we should get her in the house." "Agreed." Once in the house, Atem places you gently on the bed and you slowly open your eyes. They hurt less then they did outside and adjusted fairly quickly. "Is this any better,"Atem asked gently. "Yes, thank you. Sorry for not telling you." "I know, you wanted to keep me safe. Thank you." You just smile then Ironheart asked, "Are you hurt?" "No, I am not." "Good, we have been searching for you for hours."  
"Well, I am here now and if he gets near..." You were interupted by Ialu calling, "Zelda, bring your friend out here!" You look at Atem and the both of you nod. Once outside, your eyes hurt a little bit but not enough to force your eyes shut. "Bring your monster out." We will settle this now!" You put your arm infront of him. "Zelda, don't get involved in this." "It's too late for that." _Atem, I am going to fight as your monster. I won't let you get hurt because of this, _you thought. "Fine, just be careful," he replied. "Hurry up, chose your monster. You transformed into a wolf and went in front of Atem.  
"Zelda, get out of the way. It is between me and him!" You stayed there and started to growl very loudly. "Fine, I will fight against you to fight for you." He summoned a green muscular monster with only one eye and long claws. Its teeth looked like your's and its body looked a human's but the color of the skin. "Go giant, win her love!" You charged it and got behind it. Once there, you jumped on its back and bit its sholder. The monster sreamed and so did Ialu.  
The monster tried to grab you but you jumped off before it could grab you. You were showing your teeth in a snarl and started to circle around it. "Just let me fight your friend to prove my love for you." You tried to do the samething but it scratched your front leg. You yelped and fell to your right side. Your left front leg hed three large cuts so when you got up you started to limp but still ready for a fight. "Zelda, are you alright," asked Atem. You just nod and all of a sudden a silver wolf attacked Ialu's monster. _Atem was that you, _you thought then you face him to see his answer his answer. He shakes his head no and you looked to your side to see Ironheart. "This is enough, I am not going to let you get in trouble over this," said Ironheart. "How will I get in trouble over this?" "You attacked the Pharaoh, that's why!"  
That took Ialu by surprise when he was told this. You transformed back into a human and Atem helped you up. He holds you up on your right side and hugs you tightly. "Zelda, is this true? Is he the Pharaoh," asked Ialu. You nod and add, "Why do you think I took his place when you challenged him."  
~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~  
...where am I and how did I get here."  
"I should have known you were going those questions. You were found in the desert unconscous by my father and brought here to the city of Egypt. I have been keeping an eye on you since they brought you in." "How long have I been out," you asked more softly. "You have been out for two days since we found you. Yesterday morning when I came to check on you, you had a fever for most of the day. It broke at nightfall."  
~~~~ END FLASBACK ~~~~  
Ialu finally understood from your explaination about the first time you met Atem. "So that's what happened. I was too blinded by my love for you to see the truth. Please forgive me, the both of you." His monster disappered and you moaned. You lost too much blood from the three scratches which were mostly healed. "Zelda," said Atem worried. "I'm fine, just a little lightheaded." "Ok let's treat your arm in the house. You could rest there for a while." You nod and Atem helped you in the house. Once in the house you fainted.  
When you came to, you felt like your head was spinning. You tried to get to get up slowly but a pair of hands pushed you back down. "Don't try to get up, Zelda. You're still weak, you've lost a lot of blood," said Atem. Your head was still spining but it started to slow down. You placed you hand on your head to try to stop the spining. Atem asked, "How are you feeling?" "My head feels like it's spining." "That will go away in a few minutes." You feel something wrapped around your upper arm, when you looked, it was a bandage. "Your arm has three deep cut going acrossed it. They aren't as deep as they were when you first got thembut you still lost a lot of blood. You've even turned pale for a while." "How long have I been unconscious?" "About an hour. You started to get more color about 10 minutes ago though your still fairly pale."  
You let out a light chuckle and put your hand down Atem just smiles and stokes your face. "Hey, she's conscious," said a voice to your right. You slowly turn your head and saw who was talking. It was Ironheart and he walked to your bed. "How are you feeling," he asked gently and gently placed his hand on the side of your face. "Dizzy," you reply with a smile. "Well that was to be expected. How's your arm.?" "Don't know haven't moved it yet." You gently moved your arm to see how it felt, it hurt but not enough to make a noise. "Sore, very sore," you said.  
"Zelda you should go to sleep, it might stop the spining," said Atem. You nod and fell asleep soon after. When you woke up, you kept your eyes shut and listened to your suroundings which became more clear as you became more awake. "Her color came back and she don't look as frail as she did before." "I knew better if she rested and when she was with me, she had wounds worse than this." "I still feel bad, it was my fault that this happened to her." "As long as I've known her, she doesn't seem to hold a grudge against anyone who misunderstood something." "My king, how is she doing doing?" "She is doing better, Seto. She is also looking better now then she did 15 mintues ago." "Well, that's good_." I hope you know that I know you're awake_, thought Atem_. I figured you did, I wanted to see who was around me before I officaly woke up_, you replied. He answered_, Well open your eyes, everyone is worried sick not to mention that Seto heard what happened. Also not that many people know you regained consciousness earlier_. Slowly you open your eyes to find, Atem holding your right hand, Ialu next to him, Seto, Isis, Shada, and Mana at the foot of the bed, and Ironheart and Sky on your left. "Zelda, are you well," asked Seto. "Yes, Seto. I feel a lot better then I did earlier anyway,"you replied. Atem replied next, "You sound better, you were barly able to get out a whisper when you talked to me. How's your head?" "Let's just say it's not spining anymore. I could actully see straight." "Told you the sleep could help." You tried to sit up but multiple hands tried to stop you, except Atem.  
"Guys, I am well enough to sit up and plus, I can't be laying down all day anyway." Atem held his hand out to help you sit up. You gladly took it and he puts his arm under your sholders and sat u up along with sitting behind you. "How long have I been asleep anyway?" Atem answered, "About another hour. You were pretty well rested before, it was the amount of blood you lost that made you so tired." "Zelda, I am so sorry for all this, I am the reason you're here," said Ialu once there was an opening. "That may have been true but it was a misunderstanding that made you so confused. Don't feel bad." You lay your head on Atem's sholder and tilted it against to lean against his neck. He starts to rub your sholders gently and you started to make a purring noise. Atem justs smiles and Ironheart said, "Pharaoh, I think you should stop. She's growling at you." "She's not growling, Ironheart, she's purring."  
Everyone looks at him and confused, he continues, "She does it when she is human and when I am doing what she likes, like what I'm doing now." You just keep purring and he just rubbing. "She never did that before with anyone. How did you find out she did this," asked Ironheart. "Actually, I found this out when she slept. I normaly watch her sleep to clear my head of the day's events and relieve my stress. She started to moan so I started to her stomach to calm her, once she calmed down, she shifted to her side so I started to rub her sholder and she started to pur.  
"I thought she was growling so I stop to find her trying to get closer to me then I started to rub her sholder again. I soon found out that she could pur like a cat would and that it calms her." You hear Ironheart start laughing in amazement. You close your eyes to relax even more but Sky said, "Zelda, I have something to give to you. It is something that you said for me to protect when you are gone and to make sure Ganondorf doesn't get his hands on it." You look at Sky who's holding a small blue flute, an ocarina. You instently remember what it was and why Ganondorf must not have it. "Zelda,do you remember this," asked Atem worried. You nod and took it from Sky hesitently. Once it touched your skin, memories of your past flooded into you.  
It was after you defeated Ganondorf in his first beast form and sealed him away. "Thanks to you, Hyrule is safe and a time of peace can begin after all these years. Unfortunatly warriors aren't needed in a time of peace. Link, give me the Ocarina of Time, as a sage I could return you back to when you first removed the Master Sword," you told a 17 year old boy in clothes of your warrior form. He hands you the Ocarina to you but leaves his hand on it. You place your free hand on his for a moment until he removes his hand.  
You say sadly, "Link you must put the Master Sword to rest and therefore closing the door through time." You put the ocarina to your lips and play a song and Link started to float up. "Thank you, now by my power, you could regain the seven years that you were missing. Goodbye, Link." You open your eyes as the memories of your past ended. "Are you ok, Zelda," asked Atem. You nod and add, "I gain a small part of my past." You look behind you to Atem and say, "I'm a sage." "What?" "I am a sage. I saw right after Ganondorf's beast form was defeated and I used the this flute to sent him back to his original time." A young voice replied, "Nice recollection, princess." A young girl about 10 years old was in green like your warrior form but smaller. "Who are you," you asked. She replied, "I am Saria, the Sage of the Forest_." Another sage_, you thought. "You, Princess, are the Sage of Light and perhaps the strongest of us all. The strongest of all the seven sages." Again you thought_, This is too much to take in all at once_. "Zelda, it's ok," said Atem gently. Held your hand and you squeezed it back.  
"I have to go, I can't stay here for long. We will talk again soon." Saria disappeared just as fast as she appeared. You sigh and lean into Atem holding the ocarina. "Are you alright," asked Atem. "Yes, it's just a lot to take in all at once." "I know but don't stress out about it." He started to rub your sholders, you relax a little and start purring ever so slightly. "My king, ask her," said Seto. You turn to face Atem and ask, "Ask me what?" You see Atem turn slightly red but he replies to Seto, "Now isn't the time." "Now may be the only time." Atem turns even more red and sighs. "Atem, what are you going to ask me," you ask, "You know you could ask me any thing." He sighs in defeat and turns to you.  
You felt his sudden mood change from calm to nervous. "Zelda, we may have been together for a short time but we have a conection beyond a life time. I know you will be there to help the kingdom when it's needed as well as help me when needed. Zelda, will you marry me?" This took you by a complete surprise, you weren't expecting it. You started to cry but you tackled him and kissed him. "Yes," you said through the tears. You give Atem a tight hug and he returned the hug. You face him and he kisses you tenderly. He looks at Seto and says, "Remind me to do the same to you when you get engaged." Seto just laughs. Isis comes up to you and gives you a hug and bows to Atem.  
"Zelda, I want to tell you something. We, the guardians of the Pharaoh, have always saw you as our queen. Ever since we how much he cares for you," said Isis then she bows to you. The rest of the guardians joined her in paying respect to the future Queen. Mana comes up to you and gives you a hug saying, "I am so happy for you two. You and I will be closer then ever and we can both practice magic together." You smile and look at Atem who then wipes away your tears.  
Ironheart places his hand on your left sholder to get your attention and gives you and Atem a hug. "Zelda, can we check your arm," asked Ironheart. You nod and sit like you were before Atem proposed. When the bandage was removed, the wound was no longer there. "You're healed but how strong do you feel," asked Ironheart. "I feel alright, let me walk around for a while." You slowly get up with Atem's help. You didn't feel weak and you were able to hold your own weight with no help. "Guess that answers that question." _Atem, _you thought, _we will have to get moving if we are to defeat Ganondorf and Bakura. _He nods and replies, _Agreed. _  
"Get ready men, we have to get moving," you said to the guards. Every one nods and leaves to gather supplies. "You have to leave already," asked Sky saddly. You nod and add, "We still have to fight Ganondorf and Bakura to protect Egypt." "But we just got you back, please don't leave!" She starts crying and hugged you. You hug her tightly saying, "I have no choise. We have to stop him before hurts anymore people or gains any more Millennium Items." She nods and lets go. "I will see you again, I promise, but until then," you give her the Ocarina of Time back to her, "Keep this safe. I am counting on you." She takes it and wipes her tears.  
You find a bag and start filling it with cantines of water, some bread, and dried meat. "It's going to be tough trying to the rest of the Millennium Items back but I know we can." _Yeah but at what cost, _you thought. "Hey calm down. I know your are worried. It's natural to be worried about something like this." You turn around and hug Atem. "I am just worried about that monster hurting you, if it is even real," you said with your face in his sholder, "I don't want you to get hurt, no matter the cause." "I know. We just have to be careful now. We will also defeat them, the both of them." He tilts your head up and gives you a soft kiss. You sigh knowing he was right and just hug him tighter. "I just finished packing for me and you. I think it's time to go," you said gently. He nods and releases the hug.  
Once you were outside every one was saddling up. Sky came up saying, "Zelda it looks like there aren't enough horses." "It's fine, I will shair a horse with the Pharaoh." "But that won't be nessary." You look at her confused then she pulls the Ocarina of Time out and plays a song (Epona's song). A huge horse came running up to her. The horse looked at you and stands straight. Slowly it walks up to you and you hold your hand to greet it. It puts its nose in your hand so you started to pet it. "Hello, Epona. How are you doing, girl," you asked the horse. Epona puts her head over your sholder as if to give you a hug and you hug her neck. "Miss me, huh," you asked gently. The horse steps back and shakes its head. You started to laugh, all Atem could ask, "Did this horse belong to you?" "Yes, this is Epona. She's just so questionitive since I was gone. Are you ready to leave?" "Ready when you are."  
With that, you got on Epona and started off to Kul-Elna. You were there in less time then you thought. Once you were in the village, a guard said, "This town is said to be inhabited by ghosts." "One day, the people of this village just vanished over night. All the people were criminals or theives," Shada explained. Just then you chest started to hurt from all the evil presences. Right after that a guard screamed and you started to glow. A large circle of light formed around you and everyone else. You screamed and all the spirits that were in the circle was destroied, which was only about one or two. You let a moan out before pasing out.  
When you came to, you were in a room that didn't look fimilar to you. You bolt up straight breathing hard like you had a nightmare. Isis came in and said, "Good you're awake. Are you ok?" You replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Where is the Pharaoh?" "He went to fight with Bakura with the others." "He what!?" You got up and ran out of the small house and once outside you saw exlosions coming from your left. You ran over to where the explosion were and found three holes in the ground. Isis caught up with you to find you looking into one of the holes. You saw Atem fighting and saying, "We weren't attacking him." You turn to Isis and said, "Go help the Pharaoh. I will wait for a moment from up here." She nods and leaves.  
About 30 minutes later, everyone was on the ground. You transformed into a wolf and jumped in the hole and landed in front of Atem, staring at Bakura. "Zelda, you're awake," Atem shouted. You changed back and said, "If you ever do that again, you will have to answer me Atem!" Bakura just laughed, "Aw, did the little girl come to play?" Though you were still human able to roar at him, then you got ready for a fight. The only thing was, you weren't in your wolf form or your warrior form. "Dark Magician come here," you shouted. Mahad came in front of you and said, "Nice to see you agian, Zelda." You smiled. You got in a fighting position with open hands. You formed light orbs in front of your hands. "You didn't do that the last time I fought you," shouted Bakura. "Careful, Zelda, he has some sort of spirit shield," said Mahad. "Fine, time to test my new abbility out." That circle of light that formed around you earlier never wore off so it followed you in the hole. The circle was bigger then the room so every one was in it, inclouding Diabound.  
"Mahad, attack," you shouted. Mahad shot three green orbs and you shot the two light orbs at him and five direct hits. "What happened to my spirit shield," asked Bakura. "That's my new power. I've just destroyed your spirit shield." "No!" "Go Mahad!" You shot a light energy orb at Mahad's staff and it absorbed it. Mahad stabbed Diabound in the chest with the staff. "This won't work," shouted Bakura. "We shall see about that, won't we," shouted Mahad. Then the both you and Mahad shouted together, "Dark and light magic attack!"  
There was a flash around the staff then Mahad jumped back just in time to see Diabound be destroyed. Bakura put the Millennium Puzzle and Ring in what you gathered to be the Millennium Stone. Then Bakura turned to sand and Aknadin came from behind you holding the Millennium Key. Seto had tried to get it but Aknadin cast a spell and you and Seto couldn't move. "Hey, what's going on? Seto can't move," shouted Mana. "Niether can Zelda, what have you done, Aknadin," shouted Atem. Aknadin shouted, "This!" He cast the same spell around everyone else and took quickly took the rest of the other Items. He placed the Items in the stone before you could break the spell. Before you could lunge at Aknadin, someone pinned you by your arms on a wall. It was Ganondorf and he growled at you. You growled back at him but you were still able to hear a dark voice, "What is your wish, Aknadin?" "My only wish is for my son, Seto, to become Pharaoh." All the Guardians, you and Atem were all compleatly shocked.  
"Time to see how well you are to fight me again," shouted Ganondorf opening a portal. The threw you in the protal and jumped in right after you. Once through, you landed on your feet and when Ganondorf barley went through you jumped in again to be back in Kul-Ena with out him noticing. You were back in the room where you vanished. "How did you get back so fast," shouted Aknadin who looked different. You walked in front of Atem and got ready for a fight. You changed into your warrior form and pulled your sword out of it's sheath with the shield off your back. "You think you take me on as I am now? I am older then you so my magic is stonger then your's." "Unlikely about that. You aren't older then me at all. Not even close." He shot a wave of darkness and you used one hand to block the whole wave, "Is that the best you got!"  
He looked at you confused and you shot a light orb and the wave back at him. It sent him into the wall behind him. "Now, what were you saying about your magic being stronger then mine?" He got up and shot three orbs at you and cast that made you unable to move. Three direct hits and sent you to the ground right in front of Atem. _Zelda, are you alright, _thought Atem. You replied in your thoughts,_ I think so. _"A new king shall rise with your downfall, Pharaoh!" He shot a purple light at Atem and you quickly faced Atem with your arms out to take the hit. Breathing heavily, you whisper, "Atem, I love you." _Zelda, no! _You closed your eyes to brace for impact but it never came. _Zelda, open your eyes. Someone is defelecting the attack. _You open your eyes and looked behind you to find someone was blocking the attack.  
"By the power of Hassan, no evil shall fall upon you my king," said the man. The man had a mask like a pharaoh's sarcophgous and it was made of gold. He wore a came and a kilt, ( pharaoh's skirt ). "I shall protect the rulers of Egypt as I have the rulers before you and before them," said the man, Hassan. "The true ruler is my son, Seto, not that coward standing behind you," shouted Aknadin. "Darkness begone!" Hassan redirected the it up and somehow the spell was broken. "Zelda," said Atem behind you. He said it so softly that no one else could hear him. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck. You both hold each other tight and Atem said, "You had me worried there." "For a minute there, so was I." You faced toward where Aknadin was and you placed your right hand on Atem's chest. Atem puts his hand on your waist and faces the same direction. "Your shadow spell has been broken," shouted Hassan, revealing you to Aknadin.  
"Seto, look into my eye, don't let these men stop you from your destiny. Be by my side and we can rule Egypt together as father and son," said Aknadin. "Seto, I beg of you, don't make the same mistake your father made. Fight by my side and help bring peace back to Egypt," pleaded Atem. "That's what your father told me when he first became Pharaoh." "Maybe you should have listened to him!" "Everything I did he got the credit for."  
Just then Ganondorf came though a portal saying, "What's taking you so long?" "Hey, I am close." "Just worry about your son, I will handle the rest." He nods, creates a portal, and throws Seto in. You try to run tin the portal but Ganondorf creates a wall to block off the portal and it vanished. "Sorry, family only," said Ganondorf smug. You stood there, looking at where the portal was, hoping Seto could hold his own against his father. "Zelda," someone shouted and you snapped out of your thoughts to find Ganondorf shot something red at your heart but someone jumps in the way. It was Atem and the red thing hit him in the heart. "Atem," you scream. You catch him from behind to find the a black and red spike in his chest. It was a spell. "Atem, wake up, please," you said but he was completely unconscious. "You will pay for what you did, Ganondorf," you growled. You placed you hand on the spell to prevent it from going any deeper. "Time to seperate you guys from each other." The room got darker and you held Atem even closer.  
What's going on? What's happening?


	11. Chapter 11

As the smoke cleared you noticed that you were no longer in that room. You, Hassan, Atem, and Mahad, were outside near a barn. "Where are we," you asked. "I don't know. How's the Pharaoh," asked Mahad. You take a look at Atem who was still unconscious in your arms. He was breathing slowly and heavily. "Not too good I'm afraid," you replied and kept your hand around the spell. You moved Atem where his head was at the base of your neck.  
"I hope the others are ok and safe," you say. Then you heard a soft buzzing coming from behind you and you ask, "Do you guys hear that?" "What," asked Mahad. Hassan looked behind you and said, "Egypt's most dangerous preditor." He quickly covers you and Atem with his cape and made sure that no skin was wasn't exposed. "There are thousands of them," you said surprised at the number of insects. After a couple of minutes when the insects were gone, Hassan uncovered you and Atem. Just then, Atem started to stir. "Zelda," he whispered. You felt bad that he was so weak. "Zelda," he said again. "Atem, I'm here. Save your strength, that spell took a lot out of you but it hasn't activated yet." "Are you hurt?" "No. Atem, I'm so sorry." You started to cry and Atem knew why. He took a look at his chest and saw you holding the spell making sure it don't absorb into his body into his body. You started to cry harder but all he did was place his left hand on the right side of your face.  
"Hey, it's ok," he whispered. "No, it's not. It's my fault that this happened. You got hurt becuse of me." "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I seen you get hurt and didn't do a thing." Just then the spell spike started to go in deeper into his chest. He started yell in pain but held most of him because of how close he was too your ears. You tried to pull it out but it just kept going in. "Atem, it won't come out!" His breathig sped up and Mahad came in to help and reached for the spell. "No! Don't touch it," you quicky shouted. "Why?" "We can't afford lose you right now. It could just as easliy tranfer to you as it was cast on him! Midna, I need your help!"  
Midna came out of your and saw the spell and tried to pull it with you. "How did this happen," she asked you. "Do you have to ask?" The spell was more then halfway in where you and Midna had a hard time to keep a solid grip. "Atem, everything'll be fine. You're going ok. Just stay with me," you said to try to keep him calm. He managed to nod before another wave hit him. A large flash threw you, Midna, and Mahad backward away from Atem. Your back hit the ground hard where you yell out in pain. When you sat up, Atem was on his hands and knees yelling in pain. Then he started to change shape which was scaring you. He transformed into a white wolf, a little smaller then you and yellow eyes instead of his beautiful amethyst eyes. "No," you whispered horrorfied. The wolf looked at you and started to growl at you.  
Hassan was about to jump in front of you but you stopped him without your eyes leaving Atem. "He's confused and scared. Let me handle this," you explained. He replied, "If that is your wish, then I shall obey." You slowly approch Atem and whispered, "Atem?" The wolf tackled and pinned you to the ground by having your by having his arms on your forearms. "Zelda," someone shouted but you kept your eyes on Atem. "Atem," you say gently to the wolf growling at you, "This isn't you. You have to remember who you are." Atem stood a little straighter so you continued, "Remember who you are, my love."  
Atem closed his eyes and you were sensing memories of you and him flood into his mind. When he opened his eyes, they were his usual amethyst color. _Zelda, _he asked with his thoughts. "Yeah, it's me my love." He starts licking your face and you start laughing. Since is paws were on your forearms you weren'e able to stop him. He realized how he was standing on you and took a coulple steps back but he wasn't used to his new body so he almost fell. _I almost hurt you, didn't I, _he thought sadly. "No you didn't." _Then why was I pinning you? _"You were confused and nothing happened." _That doesn't excuse anything. I could have hurt badly. _"You wouldn't have hurt me because your instinct is to make sure I don't get hurt. All you could do was growl at me defencivly. I'm just glad that you sound better then you did when you regained consciousness." _I feel a lot better then I did then. _You sat and hug Atem around his neck. Atem used his head and paw to hug you back. "It's going to take time to get used to your new body," you said releasing the hug. _I guess so, _he chuckled. You look at Hassan, Mahad, and Midna and reply, "You could come closer, you know." They slowly come to you and Mahad asked, "Pharaoh, are you ok now." Atem nods. "Good, glad to see your strength return my king." Midna spoke next, "Wow, he reacted better then you did when you first transformed." You look at her and said, "Yeah, I was knocked out, then held by the neck, and then I transformed passing out again in the process. When I woke up, I was in chains, how did you think I would react?" Atem looked at you confused. "She was talking about the way you reacted to how I reacted when I transformed though the situation was slightly different then it was for you." He understood from that.  
"Zelda, how do we break the spell that was placed on him," asked Mahad. You thought about for a while before asking, "Midna, how did we break the spell the last time?" She thought about it for a while before it came to the both of you. "The Master Sword," you said together. You got up and took your sword out of your sheath. _What's that going to do, _thought Atem. "That spell that was placed on you... was once placed on me." _What?_ "We used the Master Sword to break the spell and in the process it chose me to be its wielder. I also got the abbility to change forms from human to wolf whenever I wanted. That might be your abbility when we break the spell." This sadden you, you weren't happy that Atem had to make this dicision. Atem sensed your mood change and replied, _That's a price I am willing to pay._  
You looked down and said, "This is not the life I wanted for you. I'm sorry, you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." _This isn't you fault. _"Lets teach you how to use your new body before we change you back." Atem nods and you see a spot to put the Master Sword. You stab the ground with the sword and turned to Hassan. Please keep an eye on it and make we are safe while he is getting used to his body." He just replies, "Of course my Queen." Atem tries to walk to your side but all four legs went out from him and he landed spread eagle. You started to laugh slightly. "Ok then, let's get you on the barn where you could learn a little better and the landing is a little softer." He made a laughing sound and you put your arms around his chest to help him up. He puts a little wieght on you but you help him to the barn.  
Once there, he was finally able to balance himself out you transformed into a wolf. _Ok, now time to teach you how to walk. Are you ready, _you ask Atem excited and he rolls his eyes but nods none the same. You started to show him how all four legs are supposed to look when walking and he got the hang of it in two minutes. The only thing that was hard to him was controling his tail when he walks. But he did after the first minute. Running was more challenging for him and but he was a very quick learner. He got it in five minutes including a couple of falls. Within 20 minutes, he was chasing you, keeping up with you running, and tackling you with ease ( you weren't fighting back. He was learning. Plus he wasn't trying to hurt you.)  
_Are you ready to be human again, _you asked gently. He nods and the both of you walked out together. The sword was still there and Mahad was just floating around awaiting Atem. Once in the area where the Master Sword was at you told Atem, _Ok, this is it. The sword might cause a gust of wind blowing you away from it but you must try to keep your footing. When you are ready, yell at the sword , it will come out as a roar and the Master Sword should be able to return you to normal. The only thing is, you have to do it on your own_. Atem nods then you hear a voice say, "Zelda, watch out!" You look to see Mana running to you. "Zelda, run!" You realized that she saw Atem as a threat and sent her monster after him. You transformed back to a human and stood in front of Atem_. Atem stay behind me_, you thought. "Mana, stop," you shouted blocking her monster's path.  
Her monster stopped and she asked why you had her monster to stop. "Mana, this is the Pharaoh. The spell that was placed on him took effect." She understood and felt bad that she was about to attack Atem. "Pharaoh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," said Mana_. Can you please tell her that it's not her fault_, said say, "He wanted me to tell you that it's not your fault. Plus we need to get him back to normal." Everyone nods and Atem slowly aprouches the Master Sword a little nervous and scared but he still got closer to it until a gust of wind started to blow him away from the sword. He didn't lose his footing but he roared at it and a bright light came from Atem was standing.  
When the light died down, you looked at Atem and there he stood as a human. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulls it out with ease. "The Master Sword has accepted you as it's weilder," you said gently. He turn around and you see a slight smile on his face. You take two steps then burst out in a slight run and Atem caught you in his hug.  
You started to cry because you were happy to have his arms around you and that he was human. "It's ok. Shh," he kept saying to calm you down. You had your arms infront of you and hands on his chest. "How cute, she got you back to normal, and faster then she did herself." You quickly wipe your tears and faced where the voice came from and there was Ganondorf. All of a sudden you started to glow multiple colors: green, red, blue, purple, orange, and the glow died, there were six people in front of you. You let out a slight chuckle_. Am I missing something_, thought Atem_. Atem, meet the six sages_, you explained. "The six of you aren't strong enough to defeat me. You had two people to defeat me, they truely beat me." One sage said, "One thing we forgot to tell is that we don't just have six sages but seven!" You stepped up with the others with Atem a little behind you. "Well lets test the powerof this new sage. Beast vs beast." He tranformed into a beast and you transformed into a wolf and got ready for a fight. Atem managed to do the same and went beside you. Ganondorf stepped back, he didn't expect two wolves_. Atem, go back. You're not that used to your body yet, not enough to fight_, you told him.  
_Well I am not going to let you face him on your own when I got the power to help, _thought Yami. You sighed, _Fine, try to stay close to me and don't get hit. Follow you instincts, alright? _He nods. The two start circling in the same direction until you lunged at Ganondorf landing on his back. You bit the back of his neck causing him to rear upon his hind legs_. Now Atem! Attack his stomach_! Atem lunged at his stomach and bit it. Ganondorf fell to his side and Atem kept attack going while you transformed back into a human. You shot a continuious light at Ganondorf and in the process confusing Atem. He changed back and you asked, "Where is the Master Sword?" "Behind you." You quickly turned around to find a woman holding the sword. She tossed it at you and you caught it by the hilt.  
The blade glowed white for a moment then died down. You went to Ganondorf's head and he stared at you with hateful eyes. You cut Ganondorf's face twice before finally stabbing it and removeing it. You stepped back and you and the rest of the sages glowed the color of their element. You opened a door and pulled Ganondorf into the door closed and you stopped glowing, you were in normal clothes. You turned to Atem who seemed shocked that you transformed and did this. You walked up to him and hugged each other. "Nice team work," you said smiling. He gives you a small kiss and you pull him closer momentarly.  
The sages look at the two of you then disappear. _Time to help Seto, _you thought and Atem nods. "Pharaoh," you hear someone call then people chearing. You turn around to see the rest of the guardians missing the guards that came with you. "Hey where's Karim and the rest of the guards," asked Atem. "Ganondorf fought us and the guards lost along with Karim. He gave the rest of his energy to Shada to protect you my king," Shimon explained. "No," you whisered sadly with your hand over your mouth. Atem justs holds you closer and tighter to calm you.  
Shada replied next, "My king, it's nice to see you up and moving." "It is," Atem replied, "thanks to Zelda. I also have a new abbility but when the time is right you will know." You whistle and Epona came running up to you. Atem got on with you right behind him. Once on, you said, "I need you guys to find the Millennium Items. We need to find Seto and defeat Aknadin." Every one nods and aand you were there in two hours. Once there, you found Seto kneling next to a young girl. It was the girl with the blue eyes and white hair, Kisara. You got off and so did Atem. You look at Seto and noticed that Kisara was on the ground unconscious. "Kisara," you shouted. She didn't move and inch or attenpt to. "Seto, what happened to her," Atem asked.  
Seto just stood up and replied, "We have been waiting for the two of you." You imediatly put Atem behind you after what Seto said. It wasn't Seto atall, Aknadin was controlling him. You took a glimpse at a stone tablet and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was there. "I see you noticed my new creature. Come forth,White Dragon," shouted Seto. The tablet glowed and the dragon took form in front of you. You brought your dragon out as well but another tablet came out. Your dragon quickly disappeared and you summoned Mahad. "Be careful, their magic is twice as strong now," shouted Mahad. "Kisara," you shouted, "This isn't who you think it is. Aknadin is controling him. If you want to save him then please, your the only thing that can. I know how you care for him, the man behind me is the one I feel the same you do about Seto." "That won't work, Attack White Dragon!" The dragon never attacked, it disappeared and Seto fell unconscious. You heard a faint voice say, "My power rests with you now." It was Kisara talking to Seto's unconscious mind. When he awoke, he looked at Kisara and picked her up. "Your spirit resides within the white Dragon," he said sadly before falling to his knees crying. You placed your hand on his sholder and say, "She sacraficed herself to protect you. Now she is happy that she can protect you not from the outside but from the inside. Her dragon is happy as well and willing to serve you." He nods then places her safely on the ground. A sudden pain in your chest caused you to fall to your knees cluching your chest. Atem put his hands on the sides of your chest to keep her you from falling asking, "What's wrong?" You look around to find a large dark figure standing over a village with two sets of red eyes. The wind blew from behind the figure carring its sent and presence to you causing you more pain. You were trying not to show but the pain was unbearable. You were basicaly sceaming in pain and Atem was holding you up. "Zelda, what's wrong," asked Atem franticly. "The evil... too much," you managed to say through your teeth before you passed out.  
When you came around, you were surrounded by people with their hands lightly stroking your face with cool rags. You became alert immediatly and bolted up out of bed. Your chest hurt but not badly enough to to stop you from anything. You just placed your hand in the middle of your chest and got on the defecive. "M'lady, you're safe. Please calm down," said one of the people in the room, you noticed that all the people were all women. Atem walked into the room and you relax once you saw him. "Can I talk to her alone," he asked the women and they bow then leave. You forgot your hand was on your chest but it was still sore so you left it there. "How are you feeling," he asked gently. "Sore," you replied. "I'm just glad you're ok," he said putting you in a hug," you were unconscious for two hours with a high fever. Not to mention you were screaming in pain with your chest still." "That explains why they were using cool rags." "You had me worried because of the pain you were going through and the fever you had. I couldn't enter your mind either, you blocked me out compleately." "Probably to prevent you from feeling the pain that I was feeling." He released the hug and gently placed the back of his fingers at the base of your neck.  
"It looks like your fever broke, your not as warm as before." He lightly kisses you on the lips and Seto walks in. "Hey you're up," he said happily and he gives you a small hug. "What happened? One minute you were tring to comfort me then the next you were in pain," asked Seto. That reminded you of the last thing you saw before the pain increased. "The creature! Where is it now," you asked alarmed about the memory. Atem answered, "It's approching the kingdom very slowly. I see you remember it." "Why wouldn't I remember it? That was what I was worried about." You turn to Seto, "Seto, the reason I fell unconscious was because of the creature. The amount of evil that thing has was too much for me all at once, I wasn't able to take it. I still haven't adjusted all the way yet." From that he understood. Then the palace began to shake and you, Atem, and Seto ran outside. The creature was a few miles from the palace walls. The three of you went outside the palace walls to find the rest of the guardians getting ready for a war.  
Another breaze blew toward you from the creatures's direction creating a little pain in your chest. Atem noticed and said, "It still hurts you, doesn't it?" You look at him and just say, "Yes, but not as much as last time. I'll be fine." He steps infront of his men and said, "Alright men, prepair to-" Atem started to fall forwardand both you and Seto caught him. "Atem, let me handle this. You are way too weak to fight." He nods and says, "I trust you, Zelda, lead them." "Right." You walked Atem to an area in the middle of the army and stood next to Seto. "Men, prepare for-," you were unable to finish before falling like Atem had. "Zelda you are also too weak. Please let me handle this and reclaim my honor," said Seto. You look at Atem and he nodded. You look back at Seto and said, "I trust you. Lead them." He nods and two guards helped you to Atem. "Alright men, don't fire until you see the reds of his eyes." They got ready for attack and held ready.  
"Isis, Mana. I need you to search for the Millennium Items. We are defenceless without them and we are unable to summon the gods with our low energy," you said. They nod and went the back way to Kul-Elna. After they left, the guards released their fire on the creatures but before the projectiles could get to him they would just turn to dust. He finally opened fire and hit the city closest to the palace wall. Mana came up holding a bag and handed Atem and Seto their Millennium Item. Once the Puzzle was in Atem's hands, the eye on the Dia Diank was full of the color green. "Lets defeat him together," you said to Atem. He held his hand out to you and you took it happily. You both stood in front of the army and Atem summoned Slifer and Obelisk while you summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
Together you shouted, "We call forth the three gods of Egypt!" A flash of red, blue, and yellow then the three gods stood in front of you. Before this, the three gods have never been called out together. "The gods of Egypt are useless against me," said the creature. You look down and release Atem's hand. "The warriors of Hyrule, I call upon thee! By order of the princess of Hyrule, please aid me me in my time of need. Come down from the Sacred Realm and help me in this battle," you said following your instincts. Multiple green lights appeared in front and three men in green stood in front of you. You glowed green for a moment before the green went to your right side and took form. They looked almost identical except two looked ten years old while the rest of them looked 17 years. The one next to you had dirty blonde hair while had regular blonde hair. Then you turn to him to the one that was on your right and he said, "When I am out you might not be able to go into your warrior form. Or turn in to a wolf." You turned into your warrior form with ease and matched the others. You summoned a whole bunch of wolves and a guard said, "My king, the village you were at was just attacked." You gasped and put your hand over your mouth. Atem knew what that meant and came behind you and to comfort you. He took your sholders and put your face in his sholder. "Zelda," some one called from behind you.  
You turn around to see Sky, Ironheart, Ialu and a couple other villagers. "Sky," you yelled and you started to run to her. You slowed down and fell to your knees to catch her in a hug. "Thank the gods you guys are safe. Is any one hurt?" Sky revealing a small cut on her arm but no one else was injured. Link handed you a ripped rag before you could ask for one so you used it for the cut on her arm. Sky said as you were bandaging her arm, "Hey Link, nice to see you again." He replies, "Hey kiddo."  
You replied kind of annoied, "I shouldn't be surprised that you two know each other, but now's not the time to ask." They nod and you stand up to greet Ironheart and Ialu. They both gave you a hug then you had three guards take them to the palace. Sky argued against it, "No, not with out you." "Sky I am the strongest person here, need my help to defeat this creature." "I don't want you to fight. I could see the future without a Millennium Item. I seen you and the Pharaoh die in this fight." _That was a vision of the future, _you thought confused. "The vision of your showed me you and the Pharaoh dead and Egypt in rubble. I won't let you do this!" You look at Atem and think_, Well, we need to defeat this thing and we are the strongest people here. Two lives are not more important and worth the lives of thousands_. He nods in agreement so you just reply to Sky, "We are well aware of what may happen Sky, but the safety of two lives isn't worth the lives of thousands. "She looks down and starts crying. The guard tried to urge back to the palace before something tackled you. It was a shadow wolf trying to go for your neck. You were holding its neck to keep it from biting your neck but it kept coming closer.  
A white wolf tackled it and a silver one helped him destroy it. The white wolf looks at you revealng who it was, Atem. You sit up and Atem asks_, Are you hurt_? He licks the side of your face and noticing something was wrong, he places his nose at the base of your neck. "Something wrong," you ask_. Your fever seems to be returning_. Link noticed this and places his hand where Atem's nose was after he moved it. "Zelda, are you running a fever," he asked. "I'm fine. We have bigger problems to worry about," you lied. You tried to get up but you lost your balence and fell backward. Link caught you and Atem put his body behind your back to catch you. Atem curled behind you as Link removed his arm from behind your sholders. He takes out a bottle with something red in it. "Drink," he says gently. Atem had his head on your left and Link was at your right offering you the bottle.  
He tried to put it up to your mouth but you turned you head away from it. "Zelda, it will break the fever and will bring your strength back," said Link urging you to drink it. Atem rubs his head against your arm_. Please Zelda, drink it. I don't want you to get worse, _pleaded Atem. You look from Atem to the red liquid and sigh. _The things I do for you, _you thought making Atem laugh. Link put his arm under you sholders and puts the bottle up to your mouth. You place your hands on the bottle and take two dirnks before releasing it. Atem changes back and puts his hand at the base of your neck. "It's taking the fever away. How are you feeling," asked Atem. "Well, I can truefully say that I feel a lot better. I could feel my strength returning."  
You try to get and both Atem and Link helped you up. "My king, you might want to take a drink to regain your strength," said Link. Atem nods and takes a drink as well. You didn't notice that the battle already begun, the warriors were trying to find a weakness. "Zelda, the warriors can't defeat this thing alone we are going to need your help," said Link. You just nod and got out a bow and light arrows. You aimed a light arrow at the creature and shot it at the creature. The light hit him directly in the sholder causing it pain.  
"You will regreat that human," shouted the creature. "Egyption Gods, attack," shouted you and Atem. The creature punched Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra forcing them to disappear. You felt the attack and so did Atem. After Slifer and Obelisk disappeared, Atem fell unconscious.  
"Atem," you whispered through the pain. Once the pain subsided you went to Atem to try to wake him up. Seto and Mana came running up to Atem once they seen he was on the ground. "Atem, wake up. Come on, wake up Atem," you keep saying but he wouldn't wake up. "It's no use, he's too weak to fight," said Mana. Seto replied, "Mana take him to the palace at once." She nods and triesto carry him to the palace but he was too big and heavy for her. You transformed into a wolf and ran to Mana. You stopped in front of her and laid down on your stomach. She looked then she realized what you were tring to say. She put Atem on your back and asked, "Can you carry two people?" You nod and she gets on behind him. She holds onto your fur with her arm around Atem's chest. You start running to the palace at full speed and ran to the balony in the throne room. She gets off and lays Atem on his back while you transformed into a human.  
You gently started to stroke his face from his forehead to the left side of his face with your right hand. Mana placed her hands over his chest and said, "As we approuch our final hour, please restore the Pharaoh's power." A little stream of clear magic came from her hands. "Darn it, now is not the time for this spell to be weak," she said still with her hands over Atem's chest. You gently placed your hand on top of hers and donated some of your energy to make the spell stronger. Also more to him_. I hope this works. We need him to defeat the creature and I honestly can say that I don't know how to live without him_, you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~ NARRATOR ~~~~~  
Zelda was meeting with Shada, Mahad, Ironheart, and Seto about the creature, Zorc. She was trying to find a way to defeat Zorc before Egypt is destroyed. Every now and then she would lose concentration so Mahad would bring ber back to focus. "Zelda." "Sorry Mahad." She was looking for ideas but her thoughts would always went to one person and that one person wasn't in the throne room. Atem has been unconscious for two days since theattack by Zorc. Seto had summoned Kisara so Zelda summoned her dragon and they attacked Zorc together.  
Zorc had retreated from the attack from two monsters of light. So Egypt started to panic since their only ruler was unconscious. Zelda took the throne of Egypt as Queen because Atem and her were to be married. As future ruler, she handled every thing that needed to be handled. "That beast took the god monsters and beat them at the same time. There is no way you could beat him," said a man that barged in on the meeting He was upset that a woman was handling matters like this instead of the Pharaoh. "We will try everything in our power to make sure that Egypt is safe," she replied. "Yeah right, tell us, "M'lady, we heard that you weren't even from Egypt. How do we know you aren't going to destroy it? You could be the reason for this dark time." She stood up to press the issue before Mahad stopped her, "Remember, we have bigger problems." "Fine." She turns back to the man and replies, "We will talk about this when Egypt is out of danger." He nods and leaves.  
About mid-day, she went to Atem's room. She would spend two hours with him then go back to work  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
"I can't seem to stay focus for long. Sorry Mahad, but you know what the cause is," you told Mahad. "We know why you are not focusing but you must do it for the Pharaoh and Egypt. You know Egypt can't survive with out a ruler." Finally after two days, you were sensing Atem's mind surface. You just ran to his room hopefully in time to see his eyes open. Once there, his eyes were still closed but you stayed by his side and held his hand. About an hour later he started to wake up.  
Slowly his eyes open and you never left his side so you stood when his eyes opened. He seemed confused then he asked, "Where am I?" You replied, "The palace. We brought you here after you fell unconscious from the attack and you're in your room." He slowly looks around and notices he was kinda stiff, "How long was I unconscious?" "For two days. Mana cast a spell to help you regain your strength but it was too weak. So I doanated some of my energy to make the spell stronger and some to you. How are you feelling?" "Stiff. Who was in charge while I was unconscious?" You just smile at him and replied gently, "Me." you gently stroked his face before he remembered the last thing he saw before he past out. "Where's the creature now," he asked trying to get up. You placed your hands on his sholders and gently pushed him back down. "You're not strong enough to get up yet and the creature retreated after facing the white dragons. My dragon gotten a lot bigger and stronger then the last time you saw it."  
You just leaned in and gave him a hug. "I'm just glad you're awake." He hugs you back lightly like you were doing to him. You release the hug and look at him lovingly. "Welcome back," you whispered. He places his hand on your face so you lean in closer and give a kiss on the lips. Mahad finally came in and seen you kiss Atem. He walks around check on on Atem. "My king, you're awake," said Mahad causing you to break the kiss. Atem looks at Mahad and smiles repling, "Hey Mahad." "How are you feeling, my king?" "Stiff." Mahad looks at you concerned about something. Maybe now that he's awake, maybe you will be more focused when needed. You nod and he smiles. Atem asked, "Something wrong?" You explained, "He was just worried that now you're awake maybe I could stay focus now." You look at Mahad and ask, "Can you stay with him while I get him something?" "Of course my Queen." _I still have to get used to that, _you thought smiling. You left to get Atem some bread. When you got back you helped Atem sit up and handed him the bread. So what happened while I was... you know," said wanting to know the details was normal and you explained what happened including you assuming the throne. "Ok, well I'm glad you took the throne. If Egypt was panicing then you would've been the best person to rule and as my fiancee, you had perfect right to take it. So thank you," said Atem. You smile and was about to lean in to kiss him before a guard came in. "My Queen, that man wants to talk to you again," said the guard. You nod and turned to Atem. He closes his eyes and nod and give him a hug. You slowly walk to the throne room to meet with the man.  
Once in the throne room, the man was pacing until you sat in the throne. "The Pharaoh still refuses to show with you," asked the man. You were annoied with him already so you replied, "The Pharaoh was unconscious for two days. He's recovering in his chambers now. Until he gets better, you will have to consult with me, understand?" The man stepped back surprised about what you told him. _Zelda, easy. Calm down. Don't do something you'll regret, _thought Atem. You took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I didn't understand. That's why you weren't focusing that well, wasn't it?" You nod and reply, "We need to figure a way to seal Zorc away before any more people get hurt. I'm just glad he's recovering." "You just said he was unconscious." "I said he was unconscious, he came to about a few minutes ago." "That's good to hear, he should hear about this." "He is hearing this. He could hear my thoughts, what I'm hearing and I could hear the same with him." "So he's hearing us now?" You nod. "Well this can wait. I will bring this up again tomarrow when you are rested and are in a better mood." You just nod and he leaves. You went back to Atem's room. He was still sitting up waiting for you. You sat right beside him and place your headon his sholders. "You're exhaused. You should rest, have you been sleeping lately," he asked you. "Yeah but I have been very restless because I was sleeping in your old room. At the most I have been getting at least five hours of sleep," you replied tired and the sun was started to set. He started to rub the side of your face. "You should rest, I know how much stress you're under, because I was unconscious and you were trying to keep the kingdom safe. You're in need of sleep." Mahad came in the room and saw you and Atem laying on the bed. "You two were starting to have me worried," said Mahad. Atem replied, "Two of us? What do you mean two?"  
"Zelda was having hard time staying focused. Every day while you were unconscious, she spent two hours with you at mid-day. I had to snap her out of her thoughts when she lost focus in the meetings we had. Several times a day I'd have to that. I even watched her as she slept and it was extreamly restless. Nightmares and nothing else." You looked down. It was true, nightmares about you, Atem, Seto, and almost everyone in the palace. Mahad continued, "She seems happier now that you're awake. She was slightly depressed, I don't know how much though, she did a good job hiding it from us." "From what I sense, it was pretty bad," said Atem, "How long have you been summoned, Mahad?" "About three days." The sun was all the way gone and you and Atem were getting ready for sleep. You help Atem lay back down and Mahad disappeared to let you rest. You placed your head on his sholder and got closer to him. Slowly but surely, you fell asleep, glad to have his arms around you again.  
In the middle of the night, a hand slammed over your mouth making you bolt awake. You put a protection spell around Atem and the men grabbed your wrists pulling you off waking Atem up. "Zelda, no!" "They uncovered your mouth and two men held you by the arms while the the other punched you in the stomach. He punched you in the face cutting your lip. "You will regret the day that you brought the dark one here," shouted a man.  
You headbutted the man in front of you then stomped on both their feet and the fight began. You punched one in the face and the other in the stomach followed by a kick. "Guards," shouted Atem. You managed to transform into your warrior form, before they could get their swords out, you used magic to knock one out then Mahad appeared and took care of the other two. You fell to a knee clutching your stomach and you placed your hand to the cut. When you removed your hand, it was covered in blood. You released the spell around Atem and slowly walk to him to keep him from getting up.  
Once there, he sat up and you almost lost your balence but you used the bed to catch yourself. Atem places his hands on your sholders then wrapped his arms around your chest and pulled you on the bed. You were having trouble breathing because of the punch in your stomach. You were looking down with your eyes closed until Atem lifted your chin so you would look at him. He placed his finger under the cut to lightly check it_. That... was the third... time in... three days_, you thought through the pain. "What do you mean third time," asked Atem. You were having an easier time breathing now so you replied, "First time, I was in here hoping you'd wake up, they came in and tried to kill you. Second time they went after me in my sleep but Mahad helped me out." "Are you ok though?" "I'll be fine. Just a cut on my lip but nothing beyond that." Link came out of nowhere with a wet rag and gave it to Atem before disappearing. Atem let go of your chin to get the rag in the position he wanted then he put his hand under your chin trying to clean the cut. He lightly touched touched the cut to try to clean the cut but you flinched. "Sorry," said Atem, "I know it hurt." He continues gently touched it with the rag getting the blood on your chin off. Once the blood was cleaned off, he gently places the rag on the cut and says, "Hold this there for a while." You hold the rag in place when the guards came in and took the men to the dungon.  
"Zelda, are you ok," asked Mahad. You nod and your mark started to glow. Atem takes the rag and removes it just in time to see it heal. You took a deap breath and look to Mahad. "Guess those guys ran out of luck," said Mahad. You nod and Atem asks, "Those were the same people the last two times?" "Yes unfortunatly. They got away the last two times. They didn't know how strong she is when you're awake then when you're unconscious." Atem turns to and asks, "Are you sure you're ok?" You nod and Mahad replies, "My king, we have..." Mahad didn't finish what he was saying before you blacked out.  
~~~~ Atem's POV ~~~~  
When I asked Zelda if she was ok, she only nods. She looked exhausted. How was she able to think about anything yet alone fight? "My king, we have-," Mahad didn't finish before Zelda fell onto me. She fainted from exhaustion. "Zelda! Is she alright," said Mahad worriedly. "She's fine, she just fainted from exhaustion. She overtaxed herself and her body wasn't able to take it." He sighed, "Well she deserves her rest. She's earned it. Both her and Seto." Zelda's head was at the base of my neck and I was the only thing keeping her sitting up. Mahad slowly disappears and I laid Zelda on her back making sure her head was on pilows. I also made sure she was under a blanket before I laid down and fell asleep facing her.  
When I woke up in the morning, Zelda was still asleep on her back. I sat up slowly feeling the effects of being unconscious for two days. I look around to find a rag hanging out of a bowl of water with a note on the side closest to the bed. I grab it and read it.  
**"Pharaoh, **  
**This will help Zelda keep cool if she isn't awake when you wake up. It might help her wake up as well. I trust you know what to do. **  
**Mahad." **  
I put the note back on the table and grabbed the rag out of the bowl. I squeezed the rag to where there wasn't that much water left in it and started to gently touch her face with it. She started to moan and tried to move her face away from it.  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
You feel something cool touched your face repeatedly. You let a moan out and try to move away from it. It just kept touching your face. You slowly open your eyes to finda blurred Atem. Then you remembered what you last saw but Mahad never finished what he was saying and you didn't remember falling asleep again. You bolted up right and started to breathing harder. "Zelda, you're safe, you're still in the palace," said Atem. Your vision started to become more clear and when your vision was back to normal you noticed you were still in Atem's room. "Atem, what happened," you asked when you looked at him. "You were exhausted from the lack of sleep and you overtaxed your body. You fainted from exhaustion." Now it made more sense to you but you were still confused about every thing. "First thing's first, how are you feeling," asked Atem. "A little tired but nothing beyond that." "Maybe you need to rest more, you do look like you could use somemore." "As much as I may need it, I can't. You're still not strong enough to be handling what's going on." "I'll be fine and we don't need you fainting again. Plus I could do every thing from here while you rest." "You sure?" "Yes."  
You lean toward him and give him a light kiss. "Thank you," said after you broke the kiss. "You're welcome, now gets some rest, you've earned it," said Atem gently. You lay back down and slowly fall back asleep.  
~~~~ Atem's POV ~~~~  
As Zelda fell asleep, Mahad appeared to check on the both of us. "My king, how are you and Zelda doing," asked Mahad. "Good, Mahad, I'm fine and so is Zelda. I talked her into resting some more." "Well that's good to hear she's resting. Seto finally did the same thing a few moments ago but it wasn't willingly. He past out in training quite a bit ago." "Well, I'm glad he's resting but not like that." "Well he was being stubborn about it so he was it was probably the best for him." I kinda chuckled, "You may have a point on that one. Well I will be handling every thing today from here. I promised I would stay here." "Ok then. As I tried to say last time, we have been searching for a way to defeat that creature that we later found out to be Zorc the Dark One." "We're up against Zorc_?" Now it makes sense, no wonder only Zelda's arrow of light was able to do anything to him_, I thought.  
"My king, are you alright," asked Mahad."Yeah, I'm fine. It took me by surprise." I just moved backward so I could sit against the pillows. Zelda felt my movement and puts her head near my chest. "Is this anormal occurence when she sleeps to do that," asked Mahad. "Yeah, she feels comfortable and safe when she's near me. She can tell who I am without hearing my voice or looking, she can tell by just a touch." I look at her to find that she was purring again.I let out a soft chuckle making surethat I don't her up."What is she doing," asked Mahad fasinated. She's purring. She does that when I'm doing something she likes." I start rubbing her sholder lightly and her purring gets slightly louder. Mahad softly laughs before Shada comes in. "My king, you're..." he shouted before both me and Mahad interupted him. "Shada, Zelda is resting. Please don't wake her," I said quietly.  
I feel Zelda get closer and place her hand on my stomach then relax again. I let out a sigh glad she didn't wake up. "Glad to see you're awake, my king," said Shada more softly, "How are you feeling?" "Better, just a little stiff." "I see Zelda is finally getting some rest. Sorry I was loud." "You didn't know and it's good Zelda is resting. She needed it." Zelda got closer again where her head was the bottem of my chest. I start rubbing her side. Mahad said sadly, "Let's hope she isn't having another nightmare. She needs her rest." "Agreed," I said. "My king, some one wants to talk to Zelda," said a guard at the door. "Bring him here." The guard leaves and brings back the man Zelda was talking to yesterday. "Good to see you're recovering well, Pharaoh," said the man. "Thank you. You needed to speak with Zelda about something," I asked. "Where is she anyway?" "She's right here sleeping. What do you need to talk to her about?" "I have found a spell that might be able to you. It should be able to lock Zorc away in the seven items that brought him here. The only catch is it needs two sacrafices. Also there is a part I can't read. It's in another language comletely." "And you think she could read it?" "She might be the only one that can. I never saw that language before and we can't activate it otherwise."  
I look at Mahad and ask, "What do you think, Mahad? Should we wake her?" "She would want to know about this and she might be able to translate the part of the spell considering her age. Knowing her, she would want to know about this right away." I nod and turn to Zelda. I softly shake her to wake her up saying, "Zelda. Love, wake up."  
~~~~ Your POV ~~~~  
The first thing you hear is Atem's gentle voice saying, "Zelda. Love, wake up." He was also gently shaking you to wake up so you get closer before opening your eyes slowly. You look up at Atem and ask sleeply, "Is there something wrong?" He replies, "We may have found a way to defeat Zorc." "Some one told you who we're up against, huh? Sorry for not telling you before." "I know your reason so there is nothing to forgive. Well it's a spell that needs two sacrafices but there is a part we can't translate. We wondered if you could be able to read it." "I could give it a shot." "It might help you with your memory." You chuckled slightly at the remark and sat up to meet theman from yesterday. "My Queen," he bows to you and you rub one of your eyes before getting closer to Atem. "Lets see that spell of your's," you said. He gives that was half written in Egyptian and the other in another language.  
You take a closer look the other half and strangly enough you could read it. "Atem I'm able to read it," you said happily. That's when your head started to hurt badly and you placed your right hand on your head. "Zelda, are you alright," asked Atem anxiously. "My head- it hurts," you said trying to hide the pain but Atem saw though it. A vision came to you from your past. "Impa, we must hide but unfortunatly as long as there is a danger we won't be able to stay in on place for very long. And now that I merged with Link, I have his abbilities along with my own," you had said. "Princess, you know it's my job to protect you at all times." "I had another vision, it's time that I go on my own." "Princess!" "Hyrule is no longer here so I am no longer a princess. I will conseal myself as a commoner and wait." Impa looked at you shocked, but nodded in agreement.  
As the vision was ending, you were able to see what was going on around you. You were leaning against Atem and he was hugging you tightly. The pain you felt in your head was starting to fade and once it did you were able to see every thing in front of you. "You alright," asked Atem. "Yeah, another flashback about my past. This one is closer to our present day, is when I had my guardian leave to go with the sages. About the time I merged with Link." The man looks confused so you say, "A while ago, I was found in the desert and brought here by the previous Pharaoh. I had no memory of my past or who I was but little by little I am regaining my memory." The man replied, "That's not question. How do you know this language? I know most language but I never saw that one before." "I didn't expect you too know,this language is older then almost every kingdom." "How old?" "Over 10,000 years old." "Then how do you know it and how old are you?" You look at Atem and think_, Should I tell him? After all this languageis my kingdom's language_. He chuckles and replies_, Might as well. It's time the guardians to know as well so he might as well find out now too_. So you reply, "Guardians of the Pharaoh, I have some thing to tell you. Isis did some research on my mark and found some information about my past. I am the princess of a 10,000 year old kingdom that was destroyed. I'm over 10,000 years old." Every one except Atem, Mahad, and Shada were shocked at the news of your age. "That's not possible," said the man. Your chest started to hurt so you hand went there. "Are you ok, Zelda," asked Atem. You closed your eyes only to sense Zorc was getting ready for attack and approching the kingdom. "He's coming,"you said almost in a whisper. Atem and Mahad knew who you ment. You get off the bed and walked to Atem's side of the bed whichwas in the direction of the door. Atem sits up, puts his legs over the side of the bed, you helped him stand.  
"Wait, who's coming? Plus the Pharaoh needs his rest," said Shada protesting Atem standing. You look at Shada for a moment then returned your eyes back to Atem who was holding most of his weight on his own. Shada finally understood who you ment but the man was still confused. "How are you feeling," you asked Atem. "Little stiff but ok." The man protested, "Wait, who's coming? The Pharaoh needs his rest and he will be safer here if anything happenes." You look at the man and reply, "He won't be safe here if Zorc is coming here. He is safer with me then with the normal guards. I may not remember my past but I do remember my power when the time calls for it."  
The man stood speachless before Seto walked in. "Did I miss something," asked Seto confused. You filled him in on the problems and said, "Seto, since Aknadin was your father, you're next in line of the throne. Me and Atem have to do something that we might not recover from." You turn to Atem and he nods_. This is it_, you thought. Both you and Atem saying unison, "Our final move, if this doesn't work then nothing will." Every one looks at you confused. You grab the spell and went to the balconey hand in hand. You had the six Millennium Items in a circle around you with the puzzle in front of you in the middle. Every one was watching in tears knowing what was going to happen.  
Sky and Ialu were given the task of guarding the secrets of you and Atem. Seto was sad too, also losing the last family he had left. You turn to Atem with tears in your eyes and you both shared one last kiss before Zorc was closer to the palace. The two of you began the spell with the love you had for the other and the determination to stop Zorc. Atem read the first part, "In the name of the desert moon's and Egypt's sun, I beseech the Egyptian gods. Imprison the evil to wence it came and let not be released until called out mine name."  
After Atem said the first half of the spell, chains wrapped around Zorc restraining him in seconds. Atem took your waist and pulled you closer to him. With tears falling from your eyes and Atem's, you shouted stronger then ever, "In the name of the Egyption gods, we offer our souls to protect the land of Egypt until the returnof the shadow games!" After this the Millennium Items started to glow brightly binding every one and that's the last thing you remember.  
~~~~ Narrator ~~~~  
When the light died down, both Atem and Zelda were on the ground. Zorc was now gone and every one was crying because they just knew what just happened. Both the rulers were dead. The Puzzle glowed one more time making both bodies disappear before shattering. Every one was shocked of what just happened. A guard had given Seto a box and he went to pick the puzzle pieces up. Seto is now Pharaoh and is sad that his only fanily is gone.  
Seto told the story of the Nameless Pharaoh and his Love. The story was passed down from generation to generation until it became legend. Their story soon became the story of the classic love story of Romeo and Juliet.  
**"For never was a story of more woe,**  
**than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**


End file.
